Weapons of rightousness
by Bookofblack52
Summary: Here is the revision of all the powers that appear in my fanfic. Rated T for safty. Cross overs include Bleach, Jojo's bizarre adventure, Soul eater, Black cat, Naruto, One piece, air gear, Shaman king, and many, many others.
1. Chapter 1

This fic contains things and concepts based off other things and concepts. But some things have been altered from the original concepts. The original things and concepts belong to their original creators and owners.

Weapons of Righteousness.

All beings have several spiritual energies that they naturally produce. They are also called arcane energies. These energies can be controlled through training and can be used in combat. All the energies come from the soul which are filtered and altered by the seven chakras and stored in reserves through out the body which travel through the body in veins called spirit vessels. (This idea came from Naruto.) There are altogether 53 spiritual energies. Holy warriors are trained to control them all. The most natural of the energies is spirit power. With this users can merge this energy with mana-the life energy of the planet-to cast magic spells and other abilities. Then there are the 52 holy weapons energies that can create powerful weapons known as holy weapons. The holy weapons are a holy warrior's greatest power. The holy weapons are weapons created from the other 52 spiritual energies. These weapons are also the reflection of the user's soul and each weapon has a unique ability or power. Each weapon even has its own soul. The holy weapons are also called occult powers. There 52 different types of holy weapons, one for each of the 52 energies. The energies of the weapons can be used to cast powerful magic but the warrior can summon the weapons full power. All the weapons have the ability to transform and become more powerful one type of weapon is also more effective against a certain demon race. Using each weapon uses up the specific energy and are not meant to be used through out a battle but only as last resorts or killing blows. If a user is using on of the weapons but runs out of the needed energy the weapon will stop working. To use one of the weapons the user must first send the spiritual energy that's already in their spirit vessels back into their reserves and bring the specific energy out of its reserve and into the spirit vessels. The types of holy weapons vary. There are types that the user can create the weapon form the energy of the weapon and has a power unique only to the user. There are types that exist in the marital world that change form and gains a power specific to the user. Then there are types that also exist in the real world but have its own set ability and can be used by multiple users. Then there are weapons that are actually abilities that are unique to each separate user. Then there are types that are fighting or magic styles that the main holy weapon is the user's strongest technique. Then there are weapons or powers that can only be gained by borrowing another person's power or go through a process to gain a power. Then there a four holy weapons that are demonic in nature because the energies come from the users inner demon. To increase the combat levels of the weapons, each one needs a different method to increase it power. (A/N=I hade to change a few things about the weapons power and forms to make them fit in my fic.)

Here are the energies, the weapons, how they are summoned, their levels, what demon races it works best against, and their original appearance.

Divine power-Beet the vandel buster-Best used against vandals-An energy that comes Heaven that floats in the atmosphere and is absorbed by humans. Warriors can use own divine power to control the divine power in the atmosphere.

Saiga-Beet the vandel buster-weapons made out of divine power and a piece of the users soul. Always controls an element and has another ability. To summon user pulls out piece of soul and channels divine power in the atmosphere around soul piece and materialize a weapon. To increases the power of a saiga the user takes the demons version of divine power-called dark power-from a defeated or slain demon, purify it and add it to the soul piece that acts as the catalyst of the users saiga.

L.1-Saiga with a power.

L.2-Saiga glows brightly and saiga's power increases.

L.3-User uses a transformation technique to increase saiga's power. To do so user gives saiga a command and the weapon transforms into another weapon.

L.4-User breaks a seal on the divine power reserve to make saiga achieve its most powerful form. To do so user breaks the reserves seal and directs the power through body which glows brightly then channels power into saiga which transforms into a powerful weapon.

Reiryoku or soul power-Bleach-Best used against hallows-Energy aligned with spiritual sensitivity and will power.

Zanpakuto-to or ghost cutter or soul cutter or soul slayer-Bleach-Swords that exist in the marital world that channels reiryoku and is a manifestation of the users soul. The form changes depending on user and purifies evil. Has a power that is unique for each user. To summon user must give a command and say the name of the spirit of the sword. It then gains a power. Types=-The sword changes into a different weapon with no powers. 2. Kido-The sword changes and gains a power that is not designed for close combat. 3. Projectile-The blade breaks into a dozen tiny blades or a substance. 4. Element-The sword gains control over an element. 5. Kido weapon-The sword turn into another weapon and has a power. 6. Flesh-the sword merges to the user and the user gains a power. 7. Double name-The sword has two names and has a different form and power for each. There are two ways to increases the power of a zanpakuto. The user can either absorb the reiryoku of a defeated or slain demon, purify it and add it to his or hers zanpakuto, or the user can take a demon's zanpakuto and absorb its power into his or hers own zanpakuto.

L.1-First release. The user says a command and the name of the Zanpakuto-to and the weapon changes.

L.2-Bankai-User says bankai and depending on power it transforms into a giant and more powerful version of its first release. Name changes. Can also gain a new power.

L.3-Gives another command to change bankai into a more powerful form. Name changes. Can also gain a new power.

L.4-gives a final command to compress bankai and increase power. Name changes. Can get a new power.

Persona energy-Made up-Best used against yokai-One of the 4 inner demon powers that is created from the darkside of user's personality.

Persona powers-Powers of users alternate personality. There are four separate types. One user only has one type. All persona powers grow stronger by absorbing the personality of slain or defeated demons.

Tarot persona-Shin megami tensei Persona 3-Spirit like entities that are the embodiment of user's second personality. Leaves host body and fights and has a power. If it is injured the damage is transferred to user. To summon user must use a gun like device called an invoker, and shoot self in a suicide like fashion. User is not harmed but a barrier around head shatters and persona spirit appears.

L.1-persona spirit.

L.2-persona tears off some of skin reviling another body underneath. Power increase.

L.3-Tears more skin off. Power increases.

L.4-Tears all of skin off reviling a demonic creature. This is persona spirit's true form. Name changes and gains a new power.

2. Atma avatar-Shin megami tensei digital devil saga-persona power that merges to user's body in the form of a tattoo like mark. This also the embodiment of users true dark sefl of the user's dark persona. User can use it to change body and gain a power. Power is always element control and another power. To summon user must touch mark, then one of user's limbs turns black and colored lines go over it and the limb transforms into a demon like limb, always has a weapon attached to limb.

L.1-Atma.

L.2-User touches mark again and another limb changes and power increases.

L.3-Users whole body transforms and becomes a demonic creature. Power increases.

L.4-User becomes more demonic. This is final and most powerful form.

3. Magatma-Shin megami tensei Nocturne-Persona power that manifest as an insect like creature and is the embodiment of the user's dark persona, which the user ingest to gain its power. User's body changes and gains a power. User's body changes-Might gain tattoos, a limb changes, or something appears on body.

L.1-Magatma.

L.2-Body changes and power increases.

L.3-Body changes again and power increases.

L.4-to obtain final level user must steal a power from a demon god. Once this power is gained user becomes very demonic and gains a new power.

4. Demon children-Shin megami tensei devil children-Using a gun similar to the invoker the user channels a small part of its dark persona and fires and coming out of the gun is a small demon with a power. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.1-Demon child.

L.2-The user channels more of its dark persona into the gun and shoots the demon child which gets bigger and more demonic and its power increases.

L.3-The user shoots more of its dark persona into the demon child which gets bigger and more demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user shoots a massive amount of its dark persona into the demon child and it becomes very demonic and power is great.

5. Tube demons-Shin megami tensei devil summoner-The user contains equal amounts of their dark persona-in a substance like form-and seals them in four tubes that they carry around. To use the persona demon they let it out of the tube and control it with persona energy. Like the persona spirits if the demon is injured the damage is transferred to the user.

L.1-A small tube demon.

L.2-The user opens another tube containing more of the persona substance and it merges with the tube demon which become a little more demonic and its power increases.

L.3-The user opens another tube and the persona substance merges with the tube demon which becomes more demonic and its power increase.

L.4-The user opens the last tube which merges with the tube demon and become very demonic and it's power is great.

Alteration energy-Scryed-Best used against Puppets of Armageddon-An energy that all beings posses that causes evolution. Alter-Scryed-Using alteration energy users can connect with a parallel universe whose inhabits are creatures of crystallized metal called alters. Using alteration energy the user can gain the power of their universal double in the alter universe. To gain the power of their alter they have to bring it to their universe. To do this they need to created a medium for the alter to come to the users universe. To do this they use alteration energy to absorb solid materials around them which forms into the alter. Each alter is different for each user but there are several types of forms that the alter takes. To summon a rainbow aura appears around aura and materials around user vanish and form alter. To make the alter grow stronger the user's alter absorbs a demons own alter.

Bionic-Alter merges to user's body forming armor with a power.

L.1-Bionic alter is only either one limb ore one set of limbs.

L.2-User gathers more materials and armor on limb changes and power increase or gets a new power and name of alter gets an add on.

L.3-Alter armor covers more of body, Power increases and name of alter changes.

L.4-Users says the word of evolution scryed to achieve the altar's true form. The armor becomes denser and is at its most powerful.

2. Independent alter-The alter itself enters the user's world and is controlled by the user. It can take any form and has a power. If it is damaged the damage is transferred to the user.

L.1-Idepedent alter.

L.2-The independent alter grows stronger.

L.3-Independent alter transforms into a new from which is it's true from. Gains a new power.

L.4-The user says the word scryed and the independent alter turns armor and attaches to user. User gains alters power which is great.

3. Alter weapon-Alter that takes the from of a weapon with a power.

L.1-Weapon alter

L.2-Weapon changes from to increase power.

L.3-Weapon changes from again to increase power.

L.4-Yser says scryed and weapon turns into its most powerful from.

4. Alter creation-An alter that takes the form of something such as an element or something else that the user controls.

L.1-Alter creation.

L.2-Alter creation becomes an independent alter with the same power but stronger.

L.3-Independent alter transforms into its true from and has a new power.

L.4-User says scryed and independent alter becomes armor that attaches to user who gains alters power and is at its most powerful.

5. Alter power-An alter that takes the form of a power that the user controls.

L.1-Alter power.

L.2-User's body changes to increase power.

L.3-Users body changes again to increase power.

L.4-Users body changes to a powerful form to greatly increase power.

Cosmos-Saint seiya-Best used on Death puppets-Energy that is generated from a body's atoms. Cosmos arts-Martial arts that can only be preformed with the use of cosmos. Holy weapon is user's greatest cosmos power. Ancient day's armor-Saint seiya (You might know them as clothes.)-Armor created by the ancient gods (Not just the Greek gods.) that boost cosmos abilities. Exist in real world as statues that break apart and become armor and one armor can be used by multiple people. There are different armor for each god, is based off something belonging to a god, there are multiple armors for one god and each individual represents like a animal or something else that is related to a god and there are types of one god's sets of armor of different colors that are stronger then the other armors. Some might have weapons. To increases the power of the armor the user must make a pact with the directional god that the armor belongs to. After defeating or slaying a certain number of demons the god appers and pours some its blood onto the armor making it stronger.

L.1-Ancheitnt day's armor.

L.2-If armor is a low rank color it changes to a mid rank color and power increase. If armor is a mid rank color it turns to a high rank color and power increase. If armor is a high rank its power it's power just increase.

L.3-Low rank armor that is now mid rank turns to high rank color and power increase. High rank and mid rank turned high rank's power just increases.

L.4-God armor-The armor changes design and power is great.

Beast energy-Made up-Best used against Yoma-Energy of a beings inner beast. Beast power-Bloody roar primal fury-The ability of user inner beast. The power can be either an increased version of an animals power or a supernatural power. To increase its power the user absorbs a demons inner beast.

L.1-Beast power. User's body doesn't change but has a power.

L.2-user gains aspects of inner beast. Power increases.

L.3-User turns part human part inner beast and gains a new power.

L.4-Hyper beast-A fierce aura appears and power is great and user gains a new power.

Zen-Zen Buddhism-Best used against majin-Energy created from a calm spirit. Dragon arms-Dragon arms-Weapons created by dragons that contain the souls of dead dragons that was given to humans to fight demons. Each single dragon arm has a power and a single one can be used by multiple people. Holy weapon is users strongest dragon arm. When not in use weapon is a small object that transform into the weapon. To summon it user must say "awaken". To increases its power the dragon arm the user must absorb a defeated or slain demon's own zen energy or the power from a demons dragon arm and purify it and add it to his or hers own dragon arm.

L.1-Dragon arm can be any weapon.

L.2-User says "bear your fangs" The weapon glows and slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User says "roar" the weapon glows and becomes a very _very _big weapon. Power increases.

L.4-User says "slay' the weapon turns into a giant dragon that lives in the weapon. Has the same power as the weapon but is very powerful. User controls the creature and if it is damaged it transfers to the user.

Magical power-Negima and Mar-Best used against chess pieces-Energy that all life produces that is similar to mana. Arm-Mar-Jewelry that has magic spells downloaded into it and can be activated by a users magical power. One single arm can be used by several people. Types-Weapon arm-Arm that becomes weapons with a power. Nature arm-Gives the user an element to control or alters their body. Ghost arm-Arm that merges to users body and alter it to give it a power. Guardian arm-Arm that becomes a creature with a power that user controls. Holy arm-Arm mainly used for healing. Dark arm-Arm that have curse powers. Dimension arm-Arm that gives user abilities that are similar to teleportation. Unique arm-arm that has an ability that doesn't fit in with the other types. Holy weapon arm is one arm that's one type with powerstones attached to it which turns it into another type or arm that is created by the users own thoughts. To increases its power the user has their holy weapon arm absorb a defeated or slain demon's magical power or the power of their arms and channel the absorbed energy into the arm's powerstones.

L.1-Holy weapon arm. Is one type.

L.2-Arm turns into another arm type with a new power or is the same previous type but has a new power.

L.3-Truns into another arm type with a new power or same type but new power.

L.4-Final level is always a guardian arm with a new power. Since it is a holy weapon arm if it's damaged so is the user.

Psychic energy-Naruto-Energy created from a force of will and mental fortitude-Best used against warp demons Quincy powers-Bleach-Ability to gather spirit particles and form weapons out of them. The holy weapon is user's strongest weapon. To summon it user must gather particles and use a medium to from weapon. To increases its power the user absorbs the spirits particles of a demons psychic energy, purify it and add it to the user's psychic energy reserve.

L.1-Weapon is made out of energy and is crude shaped. Has a power.

L.2-Using a medium called the Quincy cross. The weapon bears a resemblance to the Quincy cross. Power increase.

L.3-Users uses another medium called the Quincy glove. Weapon is now more solid and is connected to the glove. Power increase.

L.4-Quincy final form-User removes glove then user is wearing a Quincy uniform and weapon is solid and power is great.

Contract energy-Made up-Best used against Phantoms-An energy that allows two users to from a pact called probationary partner contract to share each others power.

Pactio artifacts-Negima-Weapons that are the embodiment of a users contract energy. To gain this weapon two users must perform the contract ritual. To seal the deal the users must do something such as kissing or spill each others blood on one spot. Once the ritual is complete the user's strength increases and gets the contract weapon. The weapon exists in the real world as a tarot card with the user in its image. To summon the weapon the user must say "come" and the card turns into the weapon. To increase the power of the weapons the user takes some of the defeated or slain demons power, purifies it, and adds it to his or hers contract energy reserves or their artifacts.

L.1-Contrat artifacts can be any weapon or object. Has a power. When user activates the artifact the users physical strength increases.

L.2-User uses a technique that boost spiritual powers and strength. When this move is used an aura goes over user.

L.3-Users clothes change and physical strength increases.

L.4-Weapon changes form and gains a new power.

Ripple energy-Jojo's bizarre adventure-Best used against monsters-An energy that is created from breathing and absorbed sunlight that is stored in human's cells. For someone to use this power the user must use a breathing method.

Hamon-Jojo's bizarre adventure-A martial arts that allows its user to use ripple energy. With it the user can control elements, do something to change its body or channel the ripple energy through a weapon. The user has to take a breath for every attack to use the ripple energy. The holy weapon is the user's strongest hamon ability. For a user to increases the power of their ripple he or she must absorb a defeated or slain demon's ripple energy, purify it, and add it to his or hers own ripple energy reserves.

L.1-User's greatest hamon ability.

L.2-User no longer needs to breathe and power increases.

L.3-User sends ripple into every cell of body and power increases.

L.4-Every single cell in users body starts to breath to increases ripple energy and increases power greatly.

Spirit energy-Various sources-Best used against mikura-An energy that is actually the energy that becomes spirit power.

Karas-Karas the prophecy and revelations-A object that becomes a suit of armor and a weapon with a power when it absorbs spirit power. Exist in the real world as a pocket watch with an eyeball embedded in it. When summoned a portal appears in front of user, the user walks through it and comes out wearing the armor and the object becomes the weapon. To increases the karas's power the user must absorb the spirit energy of a defeated or slain demon and purify it and add it to the karas armor and weapon.

L.1-Karas armor and weapon both have its own power.

L.2-Weapon gets very big and its power increases.

L.3-Karas armor changes color and design but weapon changes back to normal. Armors power increases but weapons power returns to normal.

L.4-Weapon gets big again and power is great.

Fighting spirit energy-Various sources-Best used against traitors-energy of a warriors fight spirit.

Rave weapons or holy bring weapons-Adventure groove rave-a sword shaped cross jewel that merges with a weapon and changes it into the same type of weapon but has a new form and has a power. User can change weapon to gain any power. Holy weapon is user's four strongest forms and weapons. To increase the rave weapons power the user absorbs a defeated or slain demon's fighting spirit energy, purify it and add it to his or hers own rave weapon stone.

L.1-Rave weapon.

L.2-Is same weapon type but it's form changes and gains a new power.

L.3-Another form and a new power.

L.4-Most powerful form and power.

Life energy-666 sateen or o-part hunter-Best used heretics-An energy that is similar to life-force because it is life-force mixed with spirit power.

O-parts-666 sateen or o-part hunter-Artifacts that once part of a weapon that destroyed a civilization and has powers called effects when given life energy. Exist in the marital world and one o-part can be used multiple users. To activate o-part user channels life energy into o-part. Types=Weapons-O-parts that are in the shape of weapons. Garb-O-parts that are in the shape of clothes or other objects that give its user a power. Living-o-parts-O-parts that take the form of creatures that the user controls by riding it or from a distance if it damaged so is the user. Cyborg o-part-Cyborg bodies made out of o-parts that the user puts soul into, if it is damaged so is the user. The holy weapon is the user's strongest o-part. To increases an o-parts power the user must take a demons o-part and absorb it into his or hers own o-part.

L.1-O-part.

L.2-Maxumaim effect-O-parts power increases.

L.3-O-part transforms and power increases.

L.4-O-part transforms again and gets a new power.

Mutant energy-Various comics-Best used against smiles-The energy of a humans mutate gene. A mutant gene is one of several types of gene that are genes with genetic anomaly that gives its host powers. There are multiple types of this gene but the effects are all the same. All people have this one type of a mutant gene but they are dormant. Holy warriors are trained to awaken the gene to use its power.

Mutant power-The ability of a person's mutant gene that gives user a mutant power. To increases the power of a mutant gene the user absorbs the energy of a demon's mutant gene and add it to his or hers own mutant gene.

L.1-Mutate power

L.2-Body changes to increase mutate power.

L.3-Body changes to increase power.

L.4-Body changes into a powerful form. Power is great.

Rebel energy-Made up-Best used against demon cards-Energy created from a rebellious spirit.

Rave stones or holy brings-Adventure groove rave-Jewels that grant its user a power. Exist in the marital world can be used by anyone except demons. To increases its power the user absorbs a defeated or slain or slain demon's rebel energy, purify it, and add it to their rave stone.

L.1-Rave stone power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Users body changes to increases power.

L.4-Users body changes to greatly increases power.

Stand energy-Jojo's bizarre adventure-Best used against bought-An energy that is ripple energy mixed with a user's willpower.

Stands-Jojo's bizarre adventure-Spirits that are the physical manifestation of user's innate power over ripple energy and psychic power and is also a reflection of the user's mind and soul. They are called stands because they floats near its user and because the energy that controls them is an offshoot of the ripple energy they are also called ghost ripple. The user controls the spirit mentally and it has a power, but if it is damaged so is the user. All stands have ranges which is how far it can be from its user. If a stand has a short range and it moves far away from its user it becomes weak, if its range is long it can go very far. The range is determined by the stands physical strength, the stronger the stand the shorter the range, the weaker its strength the longer the range. To summon users must say a phrase, strake a pose and say the stands name, then the stand phases out of user's body like a ghost. The summoning phrase depends on the stands which can be whatever the user wants it to be. If the name is based off something the user describes it. If it is based off a song the user says the lyrics. If it is named off a band name the user describes the stand itself. To increase the power of a stand the user must simply use it repeatedly. There are several types.

Normal stands-The most common stand types that float near its user and has a power.

L.1-Normal stand. Stands can take any from human to beast like to robot like.

L.2-Stand full power-To increase the stands power the stand phases half way into user, then user does a hand motion and stand mimics the motion and stands power increases and can also gain a new power.

L.3-Stand maximum power-User does something to user that changes its appearance, and the stand gets an add on to its name that is allied with name. The stand's power increase and gets a new power.

L.4-Stand requiem-The most powerful from a stand can achieve. To gain this form a user must use an object called a stand arrow which was made from an asteroid that if it cuts someone it will awaken that person's stand. But if the user stabs its stand with the arrow the stand will achieve its requiem from. When stabbed the stand sheds its skin to revel a new from. It power increases and gains a very powerful ability.

Other stand types-Stand power-Stand that instead of being a spirit it takes the from of a power that the user has. Bound stand-Stands that posses an object or weapon and gives it a power. Body stand-Stands that merge to a part of its user's body and gives it a power. Multi-body stand-Stand that are actually hundreds of small stands that all share a power; if one mini stand is destroyed the user is not injured, phases out of user's body like a normal stand. Changer stand-A stand that is actually a power that turns the users body into something. Weapon stand-Stands that phase out of the users body, but instead of body like forms they take the from of weapons with a power. Tangible stand-Unlike normal stand which are immaterial theses stands take the form of a solid substance or something else.

Other stand type levels

L.1-other stands types.

L.2-The next from various for each type. Stand powers become normal stands with the same power. Bound stands leave the object and become regular stands with the same power. Body stands also become normal stands with the same power. Multi-body stands-All the small stands merge and form a normal stand with the same power. Changer stands-The thing the users body turns into becomes a normal stand with the same power. Weapon stands-The weapon becomes a normal with the same power. Physical stands-Becomes a normal stand with the same power.

L.3-User raises the stand to full power.

L.4-User uses a stand arrow to achieve stands requiem form. Gets a new form and a powerful ability.

Hado-Street fighter-Best used against akuma-An energy that living things naturally produce.

Innocence or anti-akuma weapons-D. Greyman-Weapons that are made up of a martial found only in heaven called innocence or crystal of God that have a power and can exorcise evil. There are four types of innocence weapons and exist in the marital world but one innocence can be used only by one person. (I'm not sure but I think I made up another type-only one type- different from the types from the manga.) At first all innocence's natural from are random objects. To use innocence a user must have a synchronization rate or the user's ability to invoke the innocence's power. The more the user synchronizes with the innocence the stronger they both become. To summon user must say innocence invocation. To increases the power of an innocence weapon it absorbs all the evil it exorcizes, purify it and adds it to its power.

Equipment type-Innocence that take the form of weapons with an ability. When power is invoked the weapon slightly changes like its form or color.

L.1-Gemma Equipment innocence or 10% synchronization or level one.

L.2-Delta Equipment innocence or 82% synchronization or level two release-The innocence weapon slightly changes like marks. The weapons power increases and gains a new power.

L.3-Alpha Equipment innocence 100% synchronization or maximum invocation-The weapon becomes a giant weapon with a new power. If a user actives this level when near death the user may die. Name also changes. This is the innocence's true form.

L.4-Omega Equipment innocence or 110% synchronization or exceed maximum invocation-The giant weapon shrinks down to a more compressed from with a new power.

2. Parasite type-Innocence that merges to a user's body and changes it into a weapon with a power.

L.1-Gemma Parasite innocence or 10% synchronization or level one-The innocence is located in one part of the body and its were the power comes from. The part can change to gain the power or it doesn't and the user has a power.

L.2-Delta parasite innocence or 82% synchronization or level two release-The part either changes form or stays the same. The innocence's power increases and gains a new power.

L.3-Alpha parasite innocence or 100% synchronization or maximum invocation-The user's whole body changes form or a single part changes. Power increases and gains a new power. Name also changes. Innocence's true form.

L.4-Omega parasite innocence or 110% synchronization or exceed maximum invocation-The user's body or a single part changes form again. Power increases and gains a new power.

3. Puppet type-Innocence that becomes a creature that the user controls and has a power. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.1-Gemma puppet innocence or 10% synchronization or level one-The Innocence in its inactivated form takes the form of a statue or something else-It changes into a creature when activated.

L.2-Delta puppet innocence or 82% synchronization or level two-Slightly changes power increases and gains a new power.

L.3-Alpha puppet innocence or 100% synchronization or maximum invocation-Creature gets really big name changes power increases and gains a new power. Innocence true from.

L.4-Omega puppet innocence or 110% synchronization or exceed maximum invocation-Creature shrinks down to a more compressed from power increases and gains a new power.

4. Crystal type-Innocence that merges to user's blood to from weapons with a power.

L.1-Gemma crystal innocence or 10% synchronization or level one-When user activates innocence blood burst out of body and forms the weapon.

L.2-Delta crystal innocence or 82% synchronization or level two-Weapon slightly changes; power increases and gets a new power.

L.3-Alpha crystal innocence or 100% synchronization or maximum invocation-Weapon becomes gigantic, power increases and name changes and gains a new power. Innocence's true form.

L.4-Omega crystal innocence or 110% synchronization or exceed maximum invocation-Giant weapon shrinks down to compressed form, power increases and gains a new power.

Raizu-Noein-Best used against shangralans-An energy makes a being exist in a dimension.

Spinner technology or spinner tech or spin weapon-Noein-Technology that merges to it's user on a quantum level. When merged to user it allows user to shape body into weapons or just gives user a power. The holy weapon is the user's tech strongest weapon. To make the weapon stronger the user must absorb the free floating raizu particles a defeated or slain demon gives off when attacked by a spin weapon into the core of his or hers spin tech.

L.1-User is normal.

L.2-Lsrge machine parts comes out of user's back. This thing is the tech's main component. When it comes out the user's power increases.

L.3-The component gets bigger and user's power increases.

L.4-User transforms into a creature of pure raizu.

Chakra-Naruto-Best used against parasites-Energy formed by merging physical energy-a vital force generated by organic cells-and phyhic energy-a force of will and mental fortitude.

Clan powers-Naruto-Abillites that are inheritable and one ablility is shared by a clan. Every person (and demon) belong to a clan that has one ability but each single person can do something they alone can. There are two types.

1. Bloodline limit-Naruto-Abilities that are cases of advance evolution that are passed down genetically. The source of the power is located in single organ. 2. Hiden powers-Not all clans have a bloodline limit but they do have a hiden or secret power. This power is a skill taught to all members of a clan and only the members of the clan can use it because the clan members bodies are the only ones suitable to use this power. To increase the power of a bloodline limit the user must absorb a defeated or slain demons chakra, purify it, and send it to his or hers bloodline limit gene. If the user has a hiden power he or she can just put the absorbed chakra into their chakra reserves.

L.1-Abillity depends on clan.

L.2-Depending on the ability the user uses a clan technique to change body to increases genes power. Can also gain a new power.

L.3-User uses another technique to increases power and can also gain a new power.

L.4-User uses a final technique to change body into a powerful form to greatly increase power. Can also gain a new power.

Toki or battle aura-Fist of the north star-Best used against space demons-The energy of a person's body's unused strength. Humans can only used 30% of true strength. The energy is created from the remanding 70% strength.

Super fist-Fist of the North Star and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo-Sevral martial arts that allows the user to use the rest of the unused strength and also has inhuman techniques only capable of being used with toki. With the unused strength the user also has a natural ability that is created from gathered toki. The source of the power comes from an orb where the toki is produced. Power is used like a martial arts. User mixes martial arts and toki ability. The user's holy weapon true fist is mixing the true fist martial art and the users natural unused strength power. To increase the power of a true fist the user phases his or hers hand into the body of a slain or defeated demon and pull out an orb that is the embodiment of the demons toki reserves which it the source of the demons true fist power, then the user purifies it and adds it to his or hers own toki reserves.

L.1-True fist. Power can change users body or is just a power. If the user already know a martial arts they can use the true fist to increases it's power.

L.2-User uses a technique to increase power.

L.3-User does something to break the seal of their toki reserves that limits the true fist's power. When broken the full power is released and the user's power increases. User also gains a new power. True fist gains a new name.

L.4-User phases hand trough body and pulls an orb that is the embodiment of the users toki reserve which is the source of the true fist's power. Then the user merges with it. The users body changes, the fist's name changes, power increases and gains a new power.

Survival instinct energy-Buso renkin-Best used against alchemy beast-Energy that is actually survival instinct in energy form.

Buso renkin or arms alchemy-Buso renkin-Using a hexagon shaped device a kakugane that turns into weapons when absorbed Survival instinct energy. The weapon always has a power. Can be weapons, creatures, or something that gives the user a power, or even clothes. The holy weapon is the weapon that is the main weapon that is the reflection of the user's personality. Simply using the arms alchemy repeatedly causes it to grow stronger.

L.1-Users main arms alchemy.

L.2-Arms alchemy maximum function-User increase the weapons power.

L.3-Double arms alchemy-User uses a second kakugane and activates it to uses two of the same weapon.

L.4-Arms alchemy alternate type-User has weapon return to a kakugane then has it transform into a different weapon with a new power and is at it strongest.

Astral energy-Forgot where this came from-Best used against orphans-Energy that made from the substance that makes up the soul.

Royalty mark powers-My-hime-The user becomes the host of a creatures that belongs to a race of spirits. There are two types of theses spirits and each type possess one type of gender. For females their power is called hime power and their spirits that gives them this power are called Childs. For males their power is called ouji powers and the spirits that give them the power are called heirs. Once the user becomes the Childs or heirs host the host can use its power with astral energy. The main power is the ability to collect protons in the air to form weapons with a power called hime elements. Hime means highly-advance materializing equipment each weapon always has an elemental powers and another ability. The holy weapon is the element that has the powers of the child. The power is called royalty mark power because once a person becomes a host her she has a red mark on their body. To increases the power of a child or heir the user must have the child or heir absorb a slain or defeated demons versions of child or heir ( It doesn't matter if one absorbs the other type).

L.1-Hime or ouji element.

L.2-Z Type hime or ouji element-Marks appear on the weapon and its power increases.

L.3-Otome(maiden) or Sire element-Using a jewel the user merges the element and the weapon changes into a new weapon with a new power that is more like the powers of the child or heir. The jewel has nonobots that absorb the power of the child and gives it to user to increase strength. Nanobots also create clothes called robes to increases users spiritual power and strength.

L.4-Child or heir-User summons child or heir to fight which is a large creature with a power. If it is damaged so is the user.

Furyoku-Shaman king-Best used against elagore-An energy that is alighted with the sixth sense.

Oversoul-Shaman king-Using furyoku a user can create a weapon with a spirit of the dead or a nature spirit. The weapons have the powers of the spirit either when it was alive or the spirit of natures own power. Tetchily the oversoul are weapons the allow spirits to affect the marital world. To do this the user must have a physical medium that represents the spirit which the spirit posses. There are several types. Holy weapon is the user's strongest spirit. There are two ways to increase the power of the oversoul. One a user can have the spirit absorb the soul of a slain demon or absorb half the soul of a defeated demon (Once the energy of the soul is absorbed the core of the demons soul leaves the spirit and reforms the soul and is taken to the afterlife to be judged for its sins). A second way it to absorb the furyoku of a slain or defeated demon, purify it and add it to his or hers own furyoku reserves. Once a user absorbs enough furyoku they experience a near death experience, come out of it alive and their furyoku power is stronger.

Normal oversoul-The form of the oversoul depends on the sprit and medium. Power comes from the spirit.

100% furyoku-The user pumps more furyoku into the oversoul. Doing so makes it bigger and gains a new power.

Double medium-The user has the spirit possesses two mediums at once. The oversoul changes from and gets a new power.

Mystic medium-User uses a powerful medium to increases power and gain a new power.

Giant oversoul-User has the spirit transform into a giant creature with a new power.

Another oversoul-User can use another spirit.

Merge oversoul-User uses two spirits and has their oversouls merge to form one oversoul with a new power.

All over oversoul-User has oversoul form around their body.

Multi oversoul-User uses multiple spirits at once.

Armor oversoul-User has oversoul form armor around body with a new power.

L.1-Any one type.

L.2-Another type.

L.3Another type.

L.4-Another type.

Demon energy-Made up-Best used against daemons-One of the four inner demon energies that is created from users dark desires and is the most powerful of the four inner demon energies.

Demon power-Various sources-The ability to gain the power of one of the 52 demon races more on this power later.

Ba-Yugioh manga-Best used against shadowy ones-An energy that is created from mixing spirit energy and astral energy.

Ka-Yugioh manga-Spirits that are reflections of users true nature. Has a power and if it is damaged so is user. When summoned a tornado appears behind user and ka comes out of it. To summon a ka or use ba at all the user need an object known as a millennium item. These are magical objects created from alchemy known as shadow alchemy. In the ancient days to create these items had to be created by using a large heap of corpses. Now in the demon days they can be created by simply making ordinary gold objects and infusing it with a person ba. All millennium items are gold and take any form, such as jewelry or hand held objects. To increases the power a user's ka they can take the millennium item of a defeated or slain demon and absorb its power into his or hers own item. The user can also absorb a demons ba and purify it and add it to his or hers ka.

L.1-Spirit-Ka can take any form but is small and human size. Has a power.

L.2-High spirit-Ka slightly changes such as structure, height, or clothes. Power increases and gains a new power.

L.3-Arch spirit-Turns into another creature with a new name and power.

L.4-God-Ka turns into a giant creature with a new power.

Emotion energy-Made up-Best used against emotionless-Emotions in energy form.

Emotion weapons-Kingdom hearts (Based off the keyblade)-Weapons that are the physical manifestations of emotions. Can take any from and always has a power. Holy weapon is user's strongest weapon. When summoned the weapon appears as light and becomes the weapon. Every time a user defeats or slays a demon the user will feel the emotion that the emotion weapon embodies and absorb it and grow stronger.

L.1-Valor from-When the user summons the weapon (which has a power) the users clothes turn red and their physical strength increases.

L.2-Wisdom form-Weapon changes form and power increases. User's clothes turn blue and spiritual powers increases and user hovers.

L.3-Master form-Weapon changes form and its power increases. User's clothes change gold and both strength and spiritual powers increases. User can slightly fly.

L.4-Final form-The weapon changes form again which is the weapon true form and its power is great and the user's clothes turn platinum and the user's strength and spiritual is great. User can also fly.

Rage energy-Made up-Best used against fiends-One of the four inner demon energies that is created by rage or hate.

Curse marks-Naruto-There is a bloodline limit of a specific clan that allow its users to shape shift their bodies into weapons. For other warriors not born in this clan to gain it's power they must have the bloodline transfused into their body. When it is complete a tattoo like mark appears on the user's body. This holy weapon is different form the others because it's main function is to increase the user's power. But the user manly uses a spell or technique powered by rage energy that is increase by the curse mark and becomes a power on the level of a holy weapon. The user must use rage energy to control the mark. To increases the power of a curse mark the user must absorb a demon's rage energy, purify it, and store it in his or hers curse mark.

L.1-When summoned markings move across the user's body from the tattoo.

L.2-The markings spread over more of the users body and it's power increases.

L.3-The markings completely cover the user's body and turns demonic. The power the user has changes and grows stronger.

L.4-User turns even more demonic and gains a new power.

Ki-Various sources-Best used against Noah-An energy that sustains life.

Dragon gate or secret portal-Tenjo tenge-The ability of one of the users 7 chakras. Can only be controlled with ki. When summoned an illusion of a beast appears which is the spirit of the dragon gate. To increases the power of a dragon gate the user absorbs the spirit of a defeated or slain demon's dragon gate and add it to their own.

Type 1-Dragon power-User gains an ability.

L.1-Dragon power.

L.2-Chakra where power comes from glow through skin, showing a circle of light on user's body. Power increases.

L.3- User releases the spirit in gate and users hair changes color, eyes become beast like and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a conduct of all the ki in the world and the user's skin grows dark and runes appers on body and power is great.

Type 2-Dragon body-User gains a power by altering body.

L.1-Dragon body.

L.2-Chakra glow. Power increases.

L.3- User releases the spirit in gate and users hair changes color, eyes become beast like and power increases.

L.4- User becomes a conduct of all the ki in the world and the user's skin grows dark and runes appers on body and power is great

Type 3-Dragon element-User controls an element and gains a power with it.

L.1-Dragon element.

L.2-Chakra glow. Power increases.

L.3- User releases the spirit in gate and users hair changes color, eyes become beast like and power increases.

L.4- User becomes a conduct of all the ki in the world and the user's skin grows dark and runes appers on body and element changes users' body depending on power and power is great.

Type 4-Dragon part-One part of user's body parts gains a power that is based off a body part of a dragon or another creature.

L.1-Dragon part-When user summons the power the specified part turns dark red.

L.2-Chakra glow. Power increases.

L.3- User releases the spirit in gate and users hair changes color, eyes become beast like and power is great.

L.4- User becomes a conduct of all the ki in the world and the user's skin grows dark and runes appers on body and power is great

30. Reiki-Yuyu hakusho-Best used against dark data-Energy related to user's physical strength.

Aura power-Yuyu hakusho-Abilities of a user's reiki. Is called aura power because the user manipulates the spiritual aura created by reiki. User can use all powers but holy weapon is user's natural ability. To increase the power of the user's aura power the user must absorb a defeated or slain demon's reiki, purify it and add it to his or her's own reiki reserves.

Type 1.-Aura weapons-Weapons made entirely out reiki aura with a power.

L.1-Aura weapon-First form looks very crude and blotchy.

L.2-Gains a more distinct shape and power increases.

L.3-Color changes and gains a new power.

L.4-Turns into a solid and tangible weapon.

Type 2.-Aura ability-User gains a power.

L.1-Aura ability.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Depending on power user's body changes to increases power.

L.4-Users body changes again to greatly increase power.

Type 3.-Territory-User can alter reality in a certain distance.

L.1-Territory.

L.2-User extends territory to increases power.

L.3-Territory extends again to increases power.

L.4-Extends again to greatly increases power.

Heart energy-Zatch bell-Best used against witches-An energy that is an offshoot of emotion energy mixed with willpower.

Mamodo power-Zatch bell-Power given to humans from a race of peaceful demons called mamodos. Power takes many forms, such as element control, body altering, abilities, and summoning. Powers are activated by saying incantations that are like spells. Theses powers can only be used with heart energy, but must also be said in the langrage of the mamodos. To do this the user caries a book with the mamodo langrage which heart energy is channeled. Holy weapon is The user's strongest style of mamodo spells. To increases the power of a user's mamodo powers the user must absorb a defeated or slain demon's heart energy, purify it and add it to his or hers holy weapon mamodo spell book.

L.1-Mamodo power-Each Holy weapon mamodo power has a specific ability with special techniques are the spells.

L.2-User uses a spell to increases power. Can also change body and gains new spells.

L.3-Another transformation spell. Power increases.

L.4-Most powerful transformation spell. User power becomes great.

Magical energy-Dc comics-Best used against fallen angels-An energy that is create from mana that has been used to cast standard magic and absorbed spirit power and returns to the environment. For warriors to use this energy they must absorb it from the environment and store it in their body. To absorb it they must use their own magical energy.

Witch bullets-Kurohime-A mix of magic and gunsliging. Using magical energy and channeling it into bullets user can cast a class of spells. These power can be taught, but holy weapon is user strongest witch bullet. To cast spells user must perform a dance. There are three types. 1. Witch beast-User summons creatures with a power.

2. Living weapon bullets-User summons creatures that are part weapon and have a power. 3. Corpse bullets-User shoots self to gain a power. 4. Demon corpse bullets-User shoots an object and turns it into a demon that has the objects power. User can also shoot self to increases own power. To increases the power of a user's most powerful witch bullet the user must make a pact with one of the directional gods. After killing or defeating a certain amount of demons, the god appers, creates a double that is the embodiment of the god's power, the double then merges with the user's gun that is used for witch bullets, thus making the holy weapon witch bullet more powerful.

Witch bullets levels.

Witch beast. If this is the user's strongest bullet if it damaged so is the user. To summon its holy weapon power the user must shoot it to awaken its power.

L.1-Mode one-Normal witch bullet.

L.2-Mode two-User shoots creature with a bullet called an enhancement bullet that transforms the creature and increases its power.

L.3-Mode three-User fires another enhancement bullet and the creature changes again and becomes stronger.

L.4-Final mode-Firing a demon corpse the creature gains a very powerful form and its power increases greatly.

2. Living weapon bullet. If this is the user's strongest bullet if it is damaged so is the user. User must shoot it to awaken its holy weapon power.

L.1-Mode one-Normal living weapon bullet.

L.2-Mode two-User uses an enhancement bullet and the creature changes and its power increases.

L.3-Mode three-User uses another enhancement bullet which changes the creature and increases its power.

L.4-Final mode-A demon corpse bullet gives the creature a very powerful form and greatly increases its power.

3. Corpse bullet.

L.1-Mode one-Normal corpse bullet.

L.2-Mode two-User shoots self with an enhancement bullet to increases power.

L.3-Mode three-Shoots self again with an enhancement bullet to increases power.

L.4-Final mode-User shoots self with a demon corpse bullet in the heart which transforms the user into a powerful demon like creature whose power is great.

4. Demon corpse bullet

L.1-Either object or user turns into a demon like creature.

L.2-User shoots object or self with an enhancement bullet. Power increases and changes from.

L.3-Shoots object or self with another enhancement bullet and power increases and changes form.

L.4-Shoots one more very powerful enhancement bullet. Changes from and power is great.

Nen or nen energy-Hunter x hunter-Best used against chimera ants-A variation of life-force that carries the users desire and emotion and responds to goals strength and desires. Nen ability-Hunter x hunter-The abilities of nen energy, there a six major abilities that nen can do that all users are trained to do. 1. Reinforcement type-Nen boost users Physical strength of can boost the strength of a weapon or something else. 2. Emission type-User can send nen out of body to from energy weapons with a power. 3. Manipulation type-User can control an element of something else.

4. Materialization type-User can create solid weapons from nen with a power. 5. Transformation type-User can turn nen into something else like a substance. 6. Specialization type-An ability that does not go in the other types. User can use all these types but the holy weapon is either user's greatest nen type or nen type user can use the easiest. To increases the power of a user's nen power he or she must absorb the nen energy of a defeated or slain demon, purify it and add it to his or hers nen energy reserves.

L.1-10% nen output-Nen power.

L.2-50% nen output-An aura appears around user and power increases.

L.3-82% nen output-Aura increases and power increases.

L.4-100% nen output-Aura becomes fierce and power is great.

Bio-energy-Guyver-Best used against zoanoids-An energy that all organic matter creates.

Guyver unit-Guyver-An organic suit that was created by the same race that created the zoanoids. What the guyver is is an organic suit of armor that merges to its host. It starts out as a large box like object which opens up and merges with its host. Once the merging process is complete the user can summon the armor at will. To summon it the user must yell a command or a name. When summoned a worm hole appears and the guyver suit materializes, breaks apart and goes on to the user. The armor takes the shape of its user, has arm blades on each arm, a sphere on the stomach and another one the forehead. When equipped with this armor the user is what is called "bio-boosted' when this happens the user's physical strength increases. The guyver has several weapons that all guyver have. Weapons: Head-beam-The sphere on the forehead is called the control metal which prevents the guyver from killing the host but also absorbs execs body heat and turns it into a laser. High frequency swords-The arm blades protruding from each elbow vibrate at high frequency's and can cut through any thing. Pressure cannon-On each wrist are deviances that absorb gravity which can be used to fire a small black hole at the enemy. Sonic buster-Two orbs on the guyvers mouth vibrate at a high frequency to fire a sound wave that can shatter objects. Mega-smasher-The guyvers strongest weapon. The user opens the guyvers chest plate to revile two gel like orbs that shoot out a very powerful laser. Unique weapon-A weapon or ability that is different for each individual guyver user. To increases the power of a guyver the user must simply constantly use it in combat.

L.1-Guyver-noraml guyver.

L.2-Maxuinum bio-energy-User gathers more bio-energy to increases guyvers power. When done so the orbs glow brightly and the guyvers skin glows.

L.3-Giginatic guyver-Using tech left behind by the creators the user can create a larger more powerful guyver suit that goes over the user's normal guyver suit. The new suit's appearance is much taller and design is different. All the weapons are very greatly increased.

L.4-Exceed gigantic guyver-The user grows twelve feet high. Power increases greatly.

Psionic energy-Gold digger-Best used against Dark ones-Thought in energy form.

Madogu or psychic devices or elemental weapons-Flames of recca-Weapons that are powered by phonic energy that exist in the martial world and can be used by multiple people. Holy weapon is users strongest madogu. The madogus' get stronger destroying other madogu and absorbing its power.

Type 1-Elements-Madogu that take the from of weapons or jewelry that gives the user control over an element and another ability.

L.1-Element madogu.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Element that is being controlled turns into a weapon.

L.4-Element turns into a creature that the user controls and if damaged so is the user.

Type 2-Jewlry-Madogu that take the form of jewelry and gives user a power.

L.1-Jewalry madogu.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Jewlry madogu turns into armor and power increases

L.4-Armor changes and power increases greatly.

Type 3-Weapons-Madogu that take the form of weapons that have a power.

L.1-Weapon madogu.

L.2-Weapon slightly changes from and power increases.

L.3-Changes again and power increases.

L.4-Weapon turns into another weapon and power is great.

Type 4-Body-Madogu that merge to user's body and gives it a power.

L.1-Body madogu.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Body slightly changes to increases power.

L.4-User turns into a powerful creature whose powers are great.

Type 5-Puppet madogu-Madogu that take the form of creatures with powers that the user controls.

L.1-Puppet madogu can take any from.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Changes form and power increases.

L.4-Changes form and power is great.

Haki-One piece-Best used against grim folklore-One of the four inner demon energies that is created from dark intent.

Devil fruits-One piece-Fruits that contain the souls of demons. If some eats the fruit the eater will gain the power of the demon. Usage of the fruits power depends on the user. (I've changes something in this story that is different form the manga. In one piece there is one type of fruit. In this story there are multiple types of the same fruit.) Using the devil fruit powers constantly increases its powers. There are four types of devil fruit.

Superhuman type-This type gives the user a power that changes their body or is just an ability. This type is the most common type but some powers may be useless so the user must completely study their power.

L.1-Superhuman type.

L.2-User does something to body to increase power and gain a new power. New power is related to first power but slightly different.

L.3-User changes body again to increase power again and gain a new power. New power is related to first power but slightly different.

L.4-User returns to normal then turns into demon that was in the fruit. Has all the power of the other forms.

2. Beast type-This type gives the user the ability to turn into animals. The user can either turn into a full animal or go into a half human half beast from. This power not only allows beast power but can also increases users own power. The type of beast can be any including ancient animals and mythical ones.

L.1-Beast type.

L.2-user does something like a technique or something else to increases power and get a new power that is related to first form.

L.3-user uses another technique to increase power and get a new related power.

L.4-User returns to normal then turns into a giant beast demon that is the demon that was in the fruit and has all the powers of the other forms.

3. Elemental type-This type gives the user the power to turn into an intangible element and control over that element. This type is the most powerful and rarest type. The turn to an intangible element allows the user to not be harmed physically. The control over the element usage differs form user to user.

L.1-Elemental type.

L.2-User can either increases power or use power to alter environment to gain more of element to control.

L.3-Increases power or alters environment again.

L.4-User turns into demon that was in the fruit and its body is made entirely out of controlled element.

Special type-The user takes any of one of the three devil fruit types and merges it to a weapon. The weapon has the power of the devil fruit and is controlled by the user's haki. Weapons that merged with a beast type can be controlled at long distances and if it is injured so is the user.

L.1-Weapon devil fruit.

L.2-Weapon becomes a little demonic in appearance and power increases.

L.3-Weapon becomes more very demonic and power increases.

L.4-The weapon merges to the user, now the user has the power and its level is great.

37. Soul energy-Soul eater-Best used against evil spirits-The energy of the wavelength of a person's soul.

Soul eater powers-Soul eater-The ability to turn into a weapon with a power and eat souls to increases that power. Another version of this power is to channel ones soul energy into a person with the weapon power and increases his or hers power.

1. Meister-Warriors who can adjust their soul wavelength to match a soul that can become a demon weapon. The warrior either teams up with a person with the weapon power or uses one that has devoted his or hers life to being a weapon and has become immortal and waits to be used in a user's artificially made dimension. The more the user matches his or hers soul wavelength the stronger the weapons power gets. The meister has his or hers weapon partner eat the soul or half a soul of a defeated or slain demon to increases his or hers weapon power.

L.1-The user wields a person with the weapon power.

L.2-The user matches his or hers soul wegthelgnth a little to match his or hers weapon partner and that weapons power increases.

L.3-soul resonance- The user synchronizes his or hers soul wavelength more with his or hers weapon partner's soul and The weapon's form changes and power increases.

L.4-Soul echo- The user completely matches his or hers soul wavelength with his or hers weapon partners soul wavelength and The weapon form changes again and power is great.

2. Demon weapon-The ability to turn into a weapon with a power And devour a soul to absorb its energy.

L.1-The user can turn any part of their body into a weapon with a power. The user of this power fights alone.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Depinding on what kind of weapon the user turns into like swords for example, blades or whatever weapon pops out of the user's skin and power increases.

L.4-The users skin turns into the same martial as the weapon and power is great.

Sennin energy-Soul hunter-Best used against shadow beast-Energy that is acutely the spiritual energy of a race of immortals called Sennin. Humans can have this energy if they are born with sennin bones in their body which generates the energy. If not Warriors can have a bone transplant.

Paopei or divine super weapon-Weapons that are made out of sennin bones that users can control using sennin energy. Can as used by anyone as long as their have sennin energy. The holy weapon is the user's most powerful sennin. There are two ways it increases the power of a paopei. One way is to rip out the sennin bone form a defeated or slain demon absorb the sennin energy in it, purify it, and add it to his or hers own sennin bone. The second way is a user take a demon's paopei and absorb its power, purify it, and add it to his or hers own paopei.

Type one-weapon with powers.

L.1-Paopei.

L.2-High paopei-Weapon slightly changes from and power increases.

L.3-Hyper paopei-Changes again and power increases.

L.4-Super paopei-Turns into another weapon and power is great.

Type two-Creatures with a power. If damaged so is user.

L.1-Creature paopei

L.2-High paopei-slightly changes form and power increases.

L.3-Hyper paopei-Changes again and power increases.

L.4-Super paopei-Gets very big and power is great.

Type three-Parasite-Paopei that merges to users body and grants a power.

L.1-parasite paopei.

L.2-High paopei-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-Hyper paopei-Armor slightly starts growing. Power increases. L.4-Super paopei-Armor covers users whole body.

Chi-Various sources-Best used against world killers-An energy that is an offshoot of ki that is aligned with users good and dark intentions.

Tao power-Black cat-Abilities of user's chi. To increases the power of a tao power the user must absorb a slain or defeated demons chi, purify it and add it to his or hers chi reserves.

Type one-Tao weapon-Weapons made out of chi with a power. Must have a medium to form weapon.

L.1-Tao weapon.

L.2-The weapon changes form and power increases.

L.3-the weapon merges with the user and a demonic growth appers on user's body and power increases.

L.4-The growth completely covers the user's body and the user becomes monstrous and power is great.

Type two-Tao control-User gains the ability to control some thing such as an element.

L.1-Tao control.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Users body slightly turns demonic and increases power.

L.4-User turns demonic and power is great.

Tao –body-User changes own body to gain a power.

L.1-Tao body

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User's body slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.4-User turns demonic and power is great.

Brain wave energy-Virus buster surge-Best used against corrupt tech- Energy that is created from electrical impulses in brain.

Variable gears-Virus buster surge-Suits of armor that exist in the martial world and has built in weapons to grant a power but can only be used by users with certain brain waves. To increases the power of a variable gear the user has their gear absorb the brain wave energy of a slain or defeated enemy, purify it, and place it in the variable gear.

L.1-Varible gear.

L.2-Hyper mode-Power increases.

L.3-Hyper mode two-power increases.

L.4-Transedent mode-Parts of suit flash a bright light and power is great.

Holy chi-Yu yu hakesho-Best used against angrain-An energy that is a mix of divine power and chi.

Godhand parts-Godhand-The limbs of dead warriors that merge to users same limb. Limb gains a power that is gained from channeled holy chi. Power does not belong to dead warrior but is the power of user's holy chi boosted by limb. There are two ways to increases the power of a godhand part The user must either take a defeated or slain demon's godhand part know as a devilhand, and purify it and absorb it into his or hers godhand part or absorb a demons infernal chi, purify it, and add it to his or hers godhand part.

L.1-Godhand part. Power is always an element control and another power.

L.2-User puts on another limb belonging to the dead warrior which has the same power. Power increases.

L.3-An aura goes around user and whole body gets the power and power increases.

L.4-User turns into dead warrior limb belongs to and power is great.

Primal instinct energy-Made up-Best used against black ones-Primal instinct in energy form.

Primal power-An energy that exist in the marital world like mana that takes the form of animals. Users can absorb the power of the animals to gain their power which is different for each user. Holy weapon is the animal that best represents the user. To increases the power of the primal power the user takes a defeated or slain demon's primal power, purify it, and either add it his or hers primal instinct energy reserves or add it to his or hers own primal power.

L.1-An aura goes around user and user gains a power.

L.2-Aura grows large around user and forms the animal with the user in the center. Power increases.

L.3-Aura beast shrinks down back to user and user's eyes glow and hair stands on end and power increases.

L.4-User turns part beast and power is great.

energy-Real world and 666 saten or o-part hunter-Best used against kiruptorins-The energy that moves through out the universes-The same energy that animals get from eating plants or other animals-merged with spirit power.

Universe mediums-Various sources-The power to become the host of a creature's soul and gain it's power. These souls are the soul of either angels or demons that where transformed in something by the normal universes energy (universe energy that hasn't merged with spirit power). Four types.

Kabbalah and reverse kabbalah-The souls of angels or demons that were turned into orbs by normal universe energy that once touched by a person they instantly absorb it and can use the soul's power. Universe beast-The soul of an angel or demon that was turned into beast made entirely out of normal universes energy by the normal universe energy. User mast absorb the soul of this creature to gain it's power. To increases any of the universe medium powers the user must absorb the universe energy from a defeated or slain demon or the demons own universe medium creature and purify it and add it to his or hers own u.m. creatures.

-666 saten or o-part hunter-The power a user gets when absorbing an orb containing the soul of an angel. Every angel is aligned with a virtue, the high the virtue the more powerful the angel is.

L.1-Kabalah power. Power belonged to angel.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User resembles angel such as having wings. User gains a new power.

L.4-User turns into a giant creature that is either resembles a creature or is in the form of a shape. Gains a new power.

kabalah-666 saten or o-part hunter-The power a user gets when absorbing an orb containing the soul of a demon. Each demon is aligned with a sin, the lower the sin is the more powerful the demon is.

L.1-Reverse kabalah power. Power once belonged to demon.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User becomes demonic. Gains a new power.

L.4-User becomes a very large demon. Gains a new power.

beast power-Naruto-Power gained from absorbing the soul of a universe beast.

L.1-An aura goes around user and gains a power that belonged to the demon or angel.

L.2-Aura takes the from of the angel or demon and forms around the user and gains a new power.

L.3-The aura becomes dense and the user can not be see through the aura in the shape of the angel or demon. Some times this form can have bones of the angel or demon or muscles on it. Gains a new power.

L.4-User becomes a either a giant angel or demon and gains a new power.

universe beast power-Naruto-Universe beast power that gives the user a power and always element control.

L.1-Elemental universe beast power.

L.2-Element forms a limb on users body and gains a new power.

L.3-Element from a body over user's body that resembles the angel or demon.

L.4-User either becomes a giant angel or demon.

Path power-Made up-Best used against life hunters-An energy that is the embodiment of a persons determination and reason for fighting. This energy is simpler then the other energies, because it allows ordinary humans to perform certain in human acts. All spiritual energies give off aura's when there are activated, but the aura of power is takes the form of a creature that represents the user's way of fighting.

Air gear-Air gear-Weapons that are powered by kinetic energy but can only by wielded properly if a user uses path power. With the air gear weaponry and path power users can perform superhuman abilities. There are martial arts displaces centered around the air gear know as roads which is the user's style of fighting with air gear and those who master a their own or a certain style of air gear fighting are called road kings or queens. All air gear weaponry have parts called regalias that greatly in creases road style fighting and the air gear weaponry. Some regalias have unique abilities that are mainly used for road powers. All the air gear weapons exist in the martial world and can be used by any one. The road powers can be taught by to any one. The holy weapon is the user's own way of using the air gear. To increases the power of air gear weaponry the user must take parts form a defeated or slain demons own air gear weaponry and it to his or hers own air gear weaponry.

Air gear holy weapon types and levels.

Pure path powers-The user only uses his or hers path power to perform superhuman feats that ordinary humans can perform. The air gear weaponry they use to boost that power is a pair of motorized inline skates called air trecks.

L.1-Pure path power.

L.2-The user puts on a suit air gear weapon that boost his or hers path power ability.

L.3-The suit turns into armor and power increases.

L.4-The armor takes the form of the user's path power shadow and power is great.

2. Road power-The user uses a road fighting style along with a pair of air trecks with a regalia. The style may use weapons or the air treck or regalia may have a weapon attached.

L.1-Road power.

L.2-The regalia and the air treck changes and power increases.

L.3-The user puts on a air gear suit and power increases.

L.4-Armor come over the user and takes the form of his or hers shadow.

3. Air gear weapons-Air gear that take the form of conventional weapons with devices that are the source of the power and has a regalia.

L.1-Air gear weapon.

L.2-The weapon opens up and power increases.

L.3-If the weapon is a worn weapon such as a gauntlet the forms armor over the user. If the weapon is a hand held weapon it breaks into pieces and forms armor. Etiher way the weapons power increases.

L.4-The armor changes and takes the form of the user's shadow and power is great.

4. Air gear mecha-Air gear weaponry that takes the form of a large robot that is about three time bigger then its user that the user climbs in and pilots. The robot armor has built in weapons and a regalia. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.1-Air gear mecha-Can take any form.

L.2-Parts of mecha's body opens up and power increase.

L.3-More parts of mecha's body opens up and power increase.

L.4-The mecha takes the form of the user's shadow and power is great.

energy-Tengen toppa guran langun-Best used against anti-spirals-The energy of constantly moving spirals such as a persons dna that can cause evolution and is similar to alteration energy.

Spiral mecha-Various sources-Once these weapon where large human shape vehicles that where used in various war during the late information days when technology was very advance. But when the demons invaded they where all destroyed, but the angels and the thran invented smaller versions of these weapons. They are now about the size of humans but is bigger then most humans. Users can crawl into its body and pilot it within. Most of the combat mechas have built in weapons and can now only be powered by a users spiral energy. All the combat mechas exist in the real world and can be used by anyone as long as they have spiral energy. Some combat mecha gain powers from spiral energy. Some of the mehca's weapons can be combined with spiral energy to produce a power. The spiral energy can even change the mecha's form. If the mecha is damaged it is transferred to the user. To increases the power of a combat mecha the user must absorb a defeated or slain demon's own version of the spiral energy, purify it, and add it to either his or hers own spiral energy reserves or to his or hers combat mecha.

1. Beat-bt'x-machine that look like beast and exist in the marital world.

They have artificial hearts and fuel is blood but they actually absorb the spiral energy from the blood. User rides the beat and when riding it user is equipped with armor and a weapon.

L.1-Beat and weapon both have powers.

L.2-Beat glows and power increases.

L.3-Beat becomes armor that partly covers user and power increases.

L.4-Beat armor completely covers user and power increases greatly.

-Big o-Combat mecha that are created from the remains of robots that took over a world. Megaduses have thick armor and are very heavy. The most powerful most powerful line of megaduses' are of the big series.

L.1-Megaduse has built in weapons.

L.2-power increase.

L.3-Power increases.

L.4-Megaduse turns golden and power is great.

-Tengen toopa gurran langun-Combat mecha that have faces on its chest. These mecha where designed to completely wield the spiral energy.

L.1-Gurran has weapons powered by the spiral energy.

L.2-Gurran uses spiral energy to merge with a large gurran and name gets an add on and spiral based weapon increases.

L.3-Merges with an even bigger gurren and power increases.

L.4-User forms a powerful giant gurran out of spiral energy and power is great.

-Gundam series but manly the G gundam series-at firsts the gundam weapons where nuclear power mecha used for war, but then was used for a fighting compaction to insure peace. Now there are combat mecha weapons that are powered by spiral energy.

L.1-Gundam has weapon based powers.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Gundam slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-Gundam turns gold and power is great.

-Neo genesis evangelion-Combat mecha that are organic and contain a human soul.

L.1-power is weapon based.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Power increases.

L.4-Part of evangelion's head changes and goes into a berserker mode and power is great.

frames-Code geoues-Combat mecha that was created by a rouge nation.

L.1-Powers are weapon based.

L.2-The user increases the power of the frames core and power increases.

L.3-Using spiral energy the user changes the frames form and power increases.

L.4-The frame form changes again and power is great.

-Eureka seven-Combat mecha that are bio mechanical hybrids that where created by a race of sentient alien coral called the scub coral. The lfos are powered by spiral energy but are also an energy called trapper waves generated by the scub coral.

L.1-Powers are weapon and based on an energy called trapper waves.

L.2-Inside the lfo where the user pilots it there is a device called a compac drive which allows the user to communicate with the lfo snice it a living thing. The campac drive is always on a lever and when the user pulls it the lfo's power increases.

L.3-Lfo changes from and gains a new power.

L.4-Changes from and gains a new power.

46. Physical energy-Naruto-Best used against black circuits- A vital force generated by organic cells.

Net terminal gene weapons-Blame!-Using artificial genes called net terminal genes user can connect with a computer system called the net sphere. This way they can activate weapons that only work when a user is connected to the net sphere. These weapons exist in the marital world but each one can only be used by one person. Genes run on physical energy. To increases the power of a net terminal gene weapon is to kill or defeat a certain amount of demons and the self aware defense system of the net sphere know as the authority will reward the user with upgrades to his or hers net gene weapon.

L.1-Weapon has a power.

L.2-Symbols on the weapon glow and power increases.

L.3-More symbols glow and power increases.

L.4-Weapon slightly increases and power is great.

47. Divine Chakra-Made up-Best used against fantasy demons-Energy that is a mix of chakra and divine power.

Nirvana armor-Butus zone-Armor that is powered by divine chakra and exist in the marital world. All nirvana armor was once part of a statue of a demon days warrior. How this power works is that when a new soul is created as it moves though heaven to get to earth it absorbs the power of a dead warrior in heaven. When the soul enters a body that person has a little bit of that warrior's power. To use that power a user needs a nirvana armor that was made from a statue of the warrior that the user has power from. When using the armor the user's hands are in prayer because the need to connect with heaven to control the armor and barrow more power form the warrior whom the user got power from. In some cases the soul may absorb power from on of the directional gods. To increase the power of a nirvana armor the user must take a demons version of divine chakra-called infernal chakra-purify it, and either add it to his or hers power they got from the warrior or their nirvana armor. Another method is to take the power of a demon warrior that a demons absorbed when its soul was created and purify it, and absorb into his or hers warrior power of nirvana armor.

There are two types.

Type one: Normal nirvana weapon

L.1-In its unreleased state all nirvana armor take the form of an object but when activated it turns into armor which is usually arms attached to the users shoulders controlled by the user. The power of the armor is based on the power of the warrior that the user got power from.

L.2-Armor slightly changes and gains a new power.

L.3-Armor changes again and gains a new power.

L.4-Armor becomes a mecha like weapon that resembles the warrior which the user gets into and pilots and its power is great. If the weapon is damaged so is the user.

Type two: Living nirvana armor-For this type the user carries a statute of the warrior that hey got power from in a storage dimension and when sued the user transfers his or hers soul into the statue. The statue then cracks apart and the user appers from underneath its form and the user has the armor and is now made out of the same material as the statue. If the user injured in this form the damage is transferred to the users body.

L.1-Living nirvana armor.

L.2-The armor changes and power increase.

L.3-The armor changes more and power increase.

L.4-The user turns into the warrior they got the power from and power is great.

48. Natural energy-Naruto-Best used against imposter angels-An energy that the world naturally produces. For warriors to use this energy they must absorb it. To absorb natural energy the user must use their own version of natural energy (this version can not be used to fuel the powers.

Sage power-made up and various sources-Powers, magic, and martial arts that can only be preformed by using natural energy. The holy weapon is the user's strongest style and ability. To increase the power of a sage power the user must absorb and purify a demons natural energy and add it to his or hers natural energy reserves.

Type 1-Sage body-Power is based of abilities of the characters from basilisk-this type allows users to completely control their bodies to alter them to gain power.

L.1-Sage body power.

L.2-User's body slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-User's body changes more and power increase.

L.4-User gains a powerful body and power is great.

Type 2-Sage magic-Powers are based off the powers of the characters from Fairy tail-Allows user to cast powerful magic styles. There are several type of natural magic styles.

Here are the types and levels:

Dragon slayer magic-This type of sage magic is also know as anti dragon magic and gives the user the abilities of dragons. Its main ability is that it allows the user to control any element they consume.

L.1-Dragon slayer magic.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Dragon force-Dragon scales appers on the user's face and power increase.

L.4-Full dragon force-The user turns into a humanoid dragon and power is great.

2. Celestial spirit magic-Magic that allows users to summon a class of summons called celestial spirits that can only be summoned through keys and natural energy. The more valuable the key is the more powerful the spirit.

L.1-Using a white key the user summons a low class celestial spirit. Spirit has a power.

L.2-Using a bronze key the user summons another more powerful celestial spirit with a different and stronger power then the last one.

L.3-The user uses a silver key to summon another more powerful spirit.

L.4-Using a gold key the user summons a very powerful celestial spirit whose power is great.

3. Holder magic the power to use magic through the use of weapons or items (in truth any holy warrior can do this with normal magic but the style needs natural power). There are two different categories of this type.

1. Normal holder magic-This type allows the user to give any weapon a magic ability.

L.1-Normal holder magic.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The weapon changes form and power increases.

L.4-The weapon changes into a different weapon and power is great.

2. Reequipping holder magic-This style allow the user to summon multiple magic induced weapons or armor.

L.1-Reequipping holder magic.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-All weapons or armor summoned by the user now have glowing runes on them and power increase.

L.4-The user summons their most powerful weapon or armor and only uses that one. The weapon or armors power is great.

4. Transformation magic-The user can turn into any person or animal. The most powerful kind of this magic is the take over style which allows the user to absorb the soul of an animal or the soul of a demon and turn into it to use its power.

L.1-One part of the users body changes and gains either the power of an animal or a demon that they absorb.

L.2-Another part of the users body changes and power increases. L.3-Another body part changes and power increases.

L.4-The user either turns completely part animal and part human or the user completely turns into the demon they absorbed. For either form power is great.

5. Seidr magic-Magic that allows the user to take the souls of animals, or demons (taking human souls is forbidden) and use them in combat.

There are two types of this magic.

Body possession-The user seals the spirit of an animal or demon within his or hers body and uses their power in battle.

L.1-Body possession-Every time a user attacks with the power of the animal or the demon they sealed within them, a ghost like image of the animal or demon appers.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The spirit leaves the users body and fights by itself but is controlled by the user and if it is damaged so is the user.

L.4-The spirit returns to the user's body and the user slightly resembles the animal or demon soul they posses and power is great.

2. Object possession-the user has the soul of the animal or demon posses and object or weapon and can control them. The user usually puts the soul into weapons with magical powers. If the weapon is damaged so is the user.

L.1-The soul is in a weapon with magical powers.

L.2-The user puts the soul into a more powerful weapon.

L.3-The user puts the soul into a more powerful weapon.

L.4-The user puts the soul into a very powerful weapon.

6. Elemental magic-Magic that allows the user to control the environment and the elements.

L.1-Elemental magic.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-the user forms armor of the element over his or hers body and power increases.

L.4-The user Forms more powerful elemental armor over his or hers body and power is great.

7. Creation magic-The user creates a creature out of their energy or an element. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.1-Creation magic creature.

L.2-Creatures power increase.

L.3-Changes form and grows more powerful.

L.4-Gains a new form and power is great.

8. Enchantment-Magic the user uses on themselves to give them selves powers or any other magic that does no go into any of the other categories.

L.1-Enchantment magic.

L.2-Dedpending on the power the user does something to increase its power.

L.3-Power increase.

L.4-Depending on the power the user changes and the power is great.

Type 3-Sage skill-powers are based off various martial arts manga and anime-Allows user to use powerful martial arts skills.

L.1-Sage skill.

L.2-Marks appear under the user's eye power increases.

L.3-The user turns part animal and power increase.

L.4-The user turns back into a human and circles of a dark color go around the user's eye and power is great.

49. Elemental energy-Made up-Best used against hylin warriors-the energy of a persons internal element.

Wudai power-Xiaolin showdown-A martial art that allows the user to use the power of their inner element. The user can change their element to control other elements but the holy weapon is the power of the users natural inner element. The holy weapon power is always element control and another power.

L.1-Elemnatal kung fu.

L.2-Using a wudai technique the user's power increase.

L.3-Using mystic artifacts called elemental gauntlets which are objects that forms armor over the users arm and increase their power.

L.4-The user takes one of two forms. The user's body turns into pure elemental energy and their whole body changes a colored energy, in this form his or hers secondary power is increase greatly, or they turn into an elemental and their element control is very powerful.

50. Breath energy-One piece-Best used against r.o.t.d. zombies-An energy that is created from breathing. It is basically ripple energy with out the absorbed sunlight.

Breath power-One piece-The ability of a users breath power.

L.1-Breath power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-A spirit forms out of the users energy and the users power increases.

L.4-The users body changes form and power is great.

51. Fighting instinct energy-Made up-Best used against players-Fighting instinct in energy form.

Zetman powers-A genetic enhancement that turns the user into a creature called a zetman. Power behaves like a mutant power. This power was created form the same technology that created the players. This power was designed to kill the players. The source of the power are cells called zet cells. The holy weapon power is the ability of the zet cells which run on fighting instinct energy. To summon the power a user must eat a substance that triggers the power.

L.1-Zetman power.

L.2-The user's head stands on end and becomes solid and power increases.

L.3-User transforms into a zetman. Skin turns black and is hard as steel, hair vanishes, horns appear, and a white orb appears on chest and power increases.

L.4-User turns into a true zetman. Horns, arms, and lower chest turns red and power is great.

energy-Real world and made up-Best used against superiors-An energy that is created from a user's ectoplasma and is linked to a user's sixth sense that allow the user to speck with the dead.

Medium power-Dc comic's captain marvel-the ability to barrow the powers of six dead warriors or six gods. The user gains one power form each six dead warriors or gods. Wisdom-The user gains the wisdom of one of the dead warriors or gods which gives the user vast knowledge of language, science, and magic styles. Strength-the user gains the strength of one of the dead warriors or gods which grants the user vast amounts of super strength.

Stamina-the user gains the stamina of one of the dead warriors or gods which grants the user the ability to with stand and survive most physical attacks. Power-the user gains the power to control an element and a power that belonged to one of the dead warriors or gods and enhances the users other physical and mental abilities, grants magical resistance, can also create apparatus, heal injuries, and fuel spells. Courage-the user gains the courage of one of the dead warriors or gods which gives the user mental fortitude against mental attacks and can also heal injuries and give vast inner strength. Speed-the user gains the agility of one of the dead warriors or gods which gives the user the ability to move at super human speed, can also allow user to cast spells. To summon this power the user must find a seventh dead warrior or god to channel and send the power. To do this the user must take the first letter of dead warriors name and form a word form them. The word is the name of the seventh warrior or god. To gain the power the user must say the seventh warrior's or god's name. When the user does this a bolt of golden lightning hits the user and they have the power.

L.1-When the user has the power the user also has new clothes.

L.2-The user says the name of the seventh warrior or god a little louder and another blot hits the user and the user ages a few years and power increases.

L.3-The user yells the seventh warriors or gods name and a bigger lightning bolt hits the user and the user's new clothes change color and power increases.

L.4-The user yells the seventh warriors or gods name very very loud and a huge thunder bolt hits the user and the user resembles the seventh warrior or god and power is great.


	2. To kill a daemon

To kill a daemon

Several of these ideas were inspired by ideas made by other peoples ideas. They belong to there rightful creators. All the characters and concepts also belong to their rightful owners and creators.

In my story the holy weapon called demonic power is one of the four inner demon powers and is the most powerful of the four and is one of the most powerful holy weapons. The energy is one of the four inner demon energies, called demon energy which is created from the user's dark desires. This power is best used against daemons. The demonic power allows the user to gain the power of one of the 52 demon races. What race depends on the nature of the user's demon energy. How the user gains the races power differs for each race. Although the demonic power is useful it is also a risky power to use. When the user activates the power to its maximum power the user turns into a full demon. When this happens there is a risk that the users inner demon can take over the user and the user will go through a process called turning and permanently become a demon. To lessen the chances of this happening the user must gain the power of the demon race that is aligned with there demon energy and can allow them to stop the inner demon from completely taking over and return to a normal human. The method for increasing the power of the demonic power differs for each type although the methods for evolving a demonic power is the same as how a demon would evolve. No matter what power the user gains the user can always revert back into a human after using the power.

Here are the ways the user can gain the power of one of the demon races and there holy weapon levels.

1. Daemons-daemon energy-To gain the power of a daemon the user must slightly allow their inner demon to take over their body to gain the demon power. To increase the power of daemon style demonic power the user must eat the soul of a slain demon or part of a soul for a defeated demons (if a user eats the soul of the demon its power will be absorbed and the core of the demons soul will leave the users body, reform the soul and be taken to the afterlife to be judged) and add it to their inner demon.

L.1-10% daemon power-User is still human.

L.2-50% daemon power-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-82% daemon power-User changes more and power increases.

L.4-100% daemon power-The user turns demonic and the user's inner demon is in control and power is great.

2. Vandels-vandel power-To gain the power of a vandal the user must attach a crystal containing the energy of a vandal. To increase the power of vandal demonic powers the user must take the blood of a defeated or slain demon and add it to the crystal.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User changes more and power increases.

L.4-User turns into a true vandal and power is great.

3. Hollows-Hollow energy-The methods to gain hallow powers differ for each hallow level. To increase any of the hollow style powers the user must eat a slain demons soul or part of a defeated demons soul and add it to their demon energy reserves.

1. Level one hollows-To gain the power of level one hollows the user must empty out being.

L.1-10% hollowfy-Armor appears on the user which gives them their power.

L.2-50% hollowfy-The armor changes form and power increase.

L.3-82% hollowfy-More armor appers on the user and power increases.

L.4-100% hollowfy-User turns into a hallow and power is great.

2. Imperfect arrancar-The use can turn into an imperct arrancar by greatly emptying heart.

L.1-A hollow mask that is open at the mouth appers on users face.

L.2-A hole appers in users chest and power increases.

L.3-User becomes a real large imperfect arrancar and power increases.

L.4-Uses arracncar resurrection to gain a monstrous form and power is great.

3. Arrancar or espada or ancient arrancar or espada-To gain the power of an arrancar or espada or an ancient arrancar or espada the user must seal a hollow into a weapon.

1. L.1-Reserection-User gives the weapon a command and says the name of the hollow in the weapon then the user turns into an arrancar or espada and gains a power.

L.2-Resserection-The user gives the command again and gains bone armor with a power and power increase.

L.3- Resurrection second level-More armor and user's power increases.

L.4- Resurrection true level-User turns into a demonic creature and power is great.

2. L.1- Resurrection-Same way of summoning.

L.2- Resurrection second level-Instead of gaining armor the user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.3- Resurrection third level-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4- Resurrection true level-User becomes a large very demonic creature and power is great.

3. Ancient arrancar or espada

L.1- Resurrection-The method of gaining the power is the same but when the user activates it the user gains a power and a deformity.

L.2-Resurrection second level-The becomes more demonic.

L.3-Resurrection third level-The user becomes very demonic and power increase.

L.4-Resurrection true level-The user becomes even more demonic and power is great.

4. Vizard-To gain the power of a vizard the user must seal a hollow in their body. There are two styles of transformation.

1. L.1-10% hollowfy-A hollow mask appers on the user and gains hollow powers.

L.2-50% hollowfy-A white substance covers part of the user's body and power increases.

L.3-82% hollowfy-The white substance completely covers the user's body and turns demonic and has a small hole in chest and power increase.

L.4-100% hollowfy-User turns less demonic but hollow mask changes form and hole is bigger and power is great and hollow is in control.

2. L.1-The user puts on a hollow mask and gains a power.

L.2-The user uses a vizard style Resurrection and either gets armor or slightly becomes demonic and power increase.

L.3-Either the user gets more armor or becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user becomes a large creature and power is great.

5. Vasto lorde-Like the method to gain vizard powers the user seals a hollow in his or hers body but lets it almost completely take over its body.

L.1-The user becomes a vasto lorde and gains a power.

L.2-The user becomes a little more demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user becomes very demonic and power is great.

4. Traitor-Betrayal energy-To gain the power of a traitor the user must inject traitor blood into his or hers body. To increase the power of a traitor the user must absorb a defeated or slain demon's feelings of betrayal towards something or hated to wards the user and add it to their demon energy reserves.

L.1-Cain form-Red energy forms the mark of Cain over the users face.

L.2-Antenor form-Users skin changes color power increases.

L.3-Ptolemy form-Users clothes and skin turns gold and power increases.

L.4-Judas form-User turns demonic and power is great.

5. Chess piece-Chess energy-To gain the power of a chess piece the user must seal a spirit that creates chess pieces into his or hers body. To increase the power of chess piece powers the user must absorb the spiritual energy of a defeated of slain demon and add it to the chess spirit.

L.1-Small possession-The user is still human.

L.2-Half possession-The user slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-near complete possession-The user becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-Total possession-The user becomes very demonic and the spirit is in control and power is great.

6. Yoma-Yoki or yoma energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a yoma is to have yoma flesh and blood implanted into their bodies to gain their powers. A more power version of the yoma powers is to have flesh and blood form an awaken one or abyssal one implanted to a user. The forms are the same but is more powerful then normal yoma powers but at greater risk to control. To increase the power of yoma style demonic powers the user must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% yoki-User is still human.

L.2-50% yoki-User's face resembles a yoma's power increases.

L.3-80% yoki-Part of users body changes and power increases.

L.4-100% yoki-User awakens and turns into a large demonic beast and power is great. To avoid turning into a demon the user must take a clone body of him or her self and put half his or hers soul into the body which is programmed to control the user's energy to prevent him or her from turning.

7. Akuma-Black innocence energy-There are two ways to gain akuma powers. By using the akuma powers repeatedly it will grow more powerful.

Type one-The user puts his or hers soul into a akuma body.

L.1-The akuma body looks just like the user's real body and has a power.

L.2-The users akuma body transforms into a new form and power increases.

L.3-Users akuma body turns into an armored humanoid form and power increases.

L.4-User's akuma body transforms into an angelic version of original form and power is great.

Type two-The user merges with akuma cells and gains a power.

L.1-A single limb is demonic and has a power.

L.2-A second limb turns demonic and power increases.

L.3-A large portion of user's body becomes demonic and power is great.

L.4-User turns into a full akuma and power is great.

8. Heretics-Heretic energy-User must use a device that creates a portal into the demon heaven and steal a power from a demon god. To increase the power of the heretic powers the user must absorb the energy of the demon gods in all demons (since the demon gods created all demons) from defeated or slain demons and add it to the energy of the demon god they took.

L.1-10% heretic energy output-User is still human.

L.2-50% heretic energy output-Users skin changes and power increases.

L.3-82% heretic energy output-User slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.4-100% heretic energy output-User turns full demon and power is great.

9. Monsters-Energy depends on what monster race-A user can get a power form only one of the monster races and the way to get the power depends on the race.

1. werebeast-werebeast energy-To gain the power of a werebeast the user inject themselves with the werebeast disease and use nanobots to limit the disease's spread. To increase the power of werebeast power the user must eat the flesh of a defeated of slain demon (they don't kill a defeated demon they just tear off some of its skin to eat).

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-100%-limiters removal-The user tears off his or her's skin reviling a large werebeast and power is great.

2. Vampires-Vampire energy-To gain the power of a vampire the user must inject themselves with the vampire disease and use nanobots to limit it. To increase the power of the vampire powers the user must drink the blood of a defeated or slain vampire.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User slightly changes and power increases

L.4-100% limiters removal-User turns demonic and power is great.

3. Undead-Undead energy-The method of gaining undead powers differ certain types.

1. Arcane undead-To gain the powers of an arcane undead the user must put their soul into an artificial undead body (kind of like the gigai from bleach) charged with magic. Type one arcane undead powers go through all the forms of an arcane undead. To increase the power of a type one arcane undead the user with his or hers soul still in the undead body eats the flesh of a defeated or slain enemy.

1. L.1-Ghoul form-The artificial undead body is a zombiefied version of the user and has a power.

L.2-Revenent form-the undead body starts to look more like the user and power increase.

L.3-Wight form-Undead body now resembles user and power increase.

L.4-Lich form-The undead body turns demonic and power is great.

Type two-In some cases the user can use an artificial lich body to gain the power of a lich. To increase the power of a lich body the user whose soul is still in the lich body must absorb the soul of a slain demon or half the soul of a defeated demon.

L.1-Lich body.

L.2-Lich body becomes even more demonic and power increase.

L.3-Lich body becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-Lich body becomes a large monstrous creature and power is great.

2. Plague undead-To gain the power of a plague undead the user must inject him or herself with the undead disease and use nanobots to limit its spread. To increase the power of the plague undead power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human and has a plague undead power.

L.2-50% limiters removal-User slightly mutates and power increase.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User mutates greatly and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User becomes a grotesque monster and power is great.

3. B.O.W. undead-The user must inject him or herself with the B.O.W. undead virus to gain it power and use nanobots to limit the virus. To increase the power of the b.o.w. undead power the user must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-User severely mutates and power increase.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User mutates further and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User turns into a monstrous creature and power is great.

4. Bio undead-The user must inject him or herself with the serum that creates bio undead and use nanobots to limit transformation. To increase the power of the bio undead the user must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-User becomes undead like and power increase.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User slightly mutates and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User gains new demonic form and power is great.

5. Rage undead-The user must put their soul into an artificial rage undead body. To increase the power of the body the user with his or hers soul in it must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demons and absorb the life-force with in it.

L.1-Lesser undead form-Artificial rage undead body is an undead version of the user.

L.2-Stronger undead form-Undead body slightly turns demonic and power increase,

L.3-Super undead form-Undead body becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-Greater undead form-The undead body becomes very demonic and power is great.

4. Pillar men-Pillar man energy-The method for gaining the power of the pillar men differs for each type.

1. Zombie pillar men-For the user to gain the power of a zombie pillar man the user but their soul into an artificial undead body and wear a stone mask and activate it. When the user is done using the power and their soul returns to his or hers real body the artificial zombie pillar man body turns back into a regular undead body. The user must use the mask again to gain the power of an undead pillar man power. To increase the power of the artificial zombie pillar man body the user must use a stone mask on a demon, turn it into a vampire pillar man and have the artificial zombie pillar man eat its flesh. If the user doesn't kill the demon it will revert back into its original form. If the demon is already a pillar man the user can just have the zombie pillar man eat its flesh without changing it.

L.1-Ghoul pillar man form-The z.p.m. body resembles level one zombie pillar men.

L.2-Revernt pillar men form-Z.p.m. body starts to resemble user's real body and power increase.

L.3-Lich pillar man form-Z.p.m. form resembles user's real body and power increase.

L.4-Ultimite life-form-Z.p.m body turns into an ultimate life form and power is great.

2. Vampire pillar men-To gain the power of a vampire pillar men the user must put on a stone mask and activates it. The user will temporally become a vampire pillar man. To increase the power of a v.p.m. power the user must use a stone mask and turn a demon into a vampire pillar man and drink its blood until it dies or it reverts back into it original form.

L.1-Lesser vampire pillar man form-The user's eyes become inhuman and gains a power.

L.2-Greater pillar man form-The user's face becomes more feral and fangs grow and power increase.

L.3-Lord vampire pillar man form-Users hair turns metallic and eyes glow and power increase.

L.4-Ultimite life-form-The user turns into an ultimate life-form and power is great.

3. True pillar men-To gain the power of a true pillar man the user must inject him or herself with true pillar men cells. To increase the power of the true pillar man power the user must use a stone mask on a demon and turn them into a vampire pillar man and absorb their bodies or part of their bodies if the user does not wish to kill them.

L.1-10% pillar man cell growth-The user grows small horns or a small single horn and gains a power.

L.2-50% pillar man cell growth-The user's horn get longer and power increase.

L.3-82% pillar man cell growth-The user 's horn grows bigger and power increase.

L.4-100% pillar man cell growth-The user turns into a ultimate life-form and power is great.

4. Ultimate life-form-For some warriors they can become ultimate life-forms straight away. To do this the user must use a stone mask with a flawless diamond and activate it the user will turn into an ultimate life-form. To increase this power the user can absorb a demon's body or part of its body with out turning it into a vampire pillar man.

L.1-The user still has its human form.

L.2-The user slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-the user turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

5. Plaga-Plaga energy-User must inject self with a plaga and control it to use its power. To increases the power of a plaga the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% surrender-User is still human.

L.2-50% surrender-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-User mutates more and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-User turns very demonic and plaga is in control and power is great.

6. Nephlims-Nephlim energy-To gain a nephlims power the user must put their soul in a nephilm body. To increase the body's power the user whose soul is in the body must have it eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-The body resembles the user's real body.

L.2-The body mutes slightly and power increases.

L.3-The body mutates more and power increases.

L.4-The body turns very demonic and power is great.

7. Nightmares-Nightmare energy-To gain the power of nightmares the user must absorb real nightmares into their bodies. To increase the power nightmare powers the user must absorb the mind of a demon before slaying it or the user can absorb part of a demon's mind it they don't want to kill it.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User absorbs more nightmares and slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User absorbs more nightmares and becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-User absorbs more nightmares and becomes very demonic like a true nightmare and power is great.

8. Horrors-Horror energy-The user must inject themselves with blood that was exposed to the dark magic that creates horrors which are controlled with nanobots limiters. To increases the power of horror powers the user must drink the blood of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-User slightly mutates and power increase.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User mutates severally and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User turns into a giant horror and power is great.

9. Nightstalkers-Nightstalker energy-The user must inject themselves with nightstalker blood and control it with nanobots. To increases the power of nightstalker power the user must drink the blood of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User mutates more and power increase.

L.4-100 % limiters removal-User becomes very demonic and power is great.

10. Frankensteins-Frankenstein energy-User must put their soul into a Frankenstein body. It can only be one type of Frankenstein. To increase the power of a frankenstein body the user must take body parts form defeated or slain demons.

L.1-Frankenstein body is one of the three types.

L.2-The user puts their soul into another more powerful Frankenstein body and power increases.

L.3-The user puts their soul into another and even more powerful Frankenstein body and power increases.

L.4-The user puts their soul into a monstrous and very powerful Frankenstein body and power is great.

11. Junig-Shi- Junig-Si energy-Type one-to gain the power of a type one Junig-Shi the user must seal the soul of a Junig-Shi in their body. To increases the power of a type one junig-shi power the user must absorb the life-force of a slain demon or part of a defeated demon's life-force and add it to the junig-shi spirit.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-The user allow the Junig-Shi more control and the user slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-The user allow more control and the user mutates more and power increase.

L.4-The Junig-Shi gains full control, the user fully mutates and power is great.

Type two-To gain the power of a type two demon the user must put his or hers soul into an artificial type two junig-shi body. To increases the power of the type two junig-shi body the user must take body parts from slain or defeated demon and add it to the junig-shi body.

L.1-Body resembles users real body only it has modifications.

L.2-The user puts his or hers soul into a second more powerful type two junig-shi boy.

L.3-The user puts his or hers soul into a third more powerful junig-shi body.

L.4-The user puts his or hers soul into a level four type tow junig-shi body whose power is great.

12. Hedrians-Herdrian energy-User must inject self with hedrian slime to gain their powers. To increase power the user must drink the blood of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-User becomes a creature of slime and metal and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a demonic creature and power is great.

13. Illusion beast-To gain the power of an illusion beast the user must first create a hologram like illusion and put their soul into it. To increases the power of the illusion beast power the user must take the soul of a slain demon or half a soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserve.

L.1-Illusion beast form is human size and misshaped.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Illusion beast form turns into a more monstrous creature and power increases.

L.4-Illusion beast form becomes very big and demonic and power is great.

14. Monstrels-User must inject Monstrel blood into self to gain powers. To increase monstrel power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User turns partly demonic and power increases.

L.3-User turns full demonic and power increaes.

L.4-User turns even more demonic and power is great.

15. Skeletons-To gain the power of a skeleton the user must put their soul into an artificial skeleton charged with magic. To increase the skeleton powers the user must take bones from defeated or slain demons and add them to the skeleton body.

L.1-Normal skeleton.

L.2-The user whose soul is in the skeleton body summons more bones and adds it to the body making it get bigger and power increase.

L.3-User summons more bones and gains a monstrous appearance and power increase.

L.4-The user while in the skeleton summons a massive amount of bones and forms a giant skeleton body and power is great.

16. Mummies-The three ways to gain the power of the mummies.

Type one-The user puts his or hers soul into an artificial mummy body charged with magic. To increase the power of this body the user takes the organs of a defeated or slain demon and adds it to the body.

L.1-Mummy body looks like a standard mummy.

L.2-Blacked skin turns less black and power increase.

L.3-Mummy body starts to resemble the user and power increase.

L.4-The mummy body looks just like the user's real body and power is great.

Type two-The user gains the power of a level four mummy by taking a level four mummy organ into his or hers body. To increase the power of a level four mummy powers the user must absorb the life-force of a slain demon or part of the life-force of a defeated demon and add it to the organ.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's skin turns gold and power increase.

L.3-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

Type three-The user puts his or hers soul into an artificial mummy body containing the undead virus. To increase the body's power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon while his or hers soul is still in the mummy body.

L.1-Normal mummy body.

L.2-Body slightly mutates and power increase.

L.3-Body mutates more and power increase.

L.4-Mummy greatly mutates and power is great.

10. Alchemy beast-All of the alchemy beast have the same energy called dark alchemy energy-The method to gain the power of an alchemy beast differs on each type. To increase this power the user whose soul is still in the chimera body must have it eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

1. Chimera-User must put there soul into a chimera body to gain its power.

L.1-10% beast instincts releases-The chimera body resembles the user's real body.

L.2-50% beast instincts releases-The chimera body slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-82% beast instincts releases-The chimera body mutates more and power increases.

L.4-100% beast instincts releases-The chimera body transforms into a large and very demonic chimera and power is great.

2. Thrall-The user must put their soul into a thrall body. To increase its power the user must have the thrall body the eat flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-Thrall body looks like user's real body.

L.2-Thrall body mutates greatly and power increases.

L.3-Thrall body grows bone armor and power increases.

L.4-Bone armor turns to steel and power is great.

3. Homunculus-User must his or hers soul into a homunculus body that is powered by a fake philosopher stone. To increase the power of the homunculus the user must created philosopher stones form the blood of slain or defeated demons and add them to the body's own stone.

L.1-10% philosopher stone growth-Homunculus body looks like user's real body and power is based off a sin.

L.2-50% philosopher stone growth-Homunculus body slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-82% philosopher stone growth-Body mutates more and power increases.

L.4-100% philosopher stone growth-Homunculus body turns into a giant monstrous creature whose power is great.

4. Kanugage Homunculus-The method to gain the power of a Kanugage Homunculus depends on the level.

Level one and two-The user must merge with a Kanugage Homunculus core to gain its power. To increase the cores power the user must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% core growth-The user is still human and the power is based on the DNA inside the core.

L.2-50% core growth-Part of the user body changes (which is based off the DNA of inside the core) and the power increases.

L.3-82% core growth-More of the user's body changes and power increases.

L.4-100% core growth-The user turns into a large beast (It depends on the DNA inside the core) and power is great.

Level three-The user must place a homunculus kanugage on their heart. To increase the level three k.h. powers the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The homunculus kanugage behaves like a normal arms alchemy but is different form the user's real arms alchemy.

L.2-The weapon stays the same but the user's skin turns sliver and power increases.

L.3-An aura go's around the user and power increases.

L.4-the user's skin turns golden and power is great.

Level four-For a warrior to gain the power of a victor he or she must place a black kanugage on his or her's heart. To increase the power of the black kanugage the user must use the victor power to absorb the energy from a demon until it dies or some of the energy from a demon if they don't want to kill it and add it to the black kanugage.

L.1-The black kanugage behaves like a normal arms alchemy.

L.2-Instead of the weapon changing the user's skin turns red and hair turns blue like a real victor and power increases.

L.3-A aura go's over the user and power increases.

L.4-The user's skin turns burned black and power is great.

5. Demon beast-For a warrior to gain the power of a demon beast the user must put their soul into a demon beast body. To increase the power of a demon beast body the user must have it eat flesh.

L.1-The body is a human size monster.

L.2-The demon beast body turns more demonic and gets bigger and power increases.

L.3-Turns more demonic and bigger and more powerful.

L.4-Gets really demonic and big and power is great.

6. Pain Homunculus-To gain the power of a pain homunculus the user must inject themselves with the drug that creates them. To increase its power the user must absorb all the pain of a defeated or slain demon in its life-time and feel all of it.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user starts to mutate and power increase.

L.3-The user becomes very monstrous and power increase.

L.4-The host becomes extremely monstrous and power is great.

11. Emotionless-The method to gain the power of emotionless differ for each type. To increase any of the emotionless powers the user must absorb all of the emotions of a slain demon or some of them form a demon that the user odes not want to kill and add them to his or hers demon energy reserves.

1. Heatless-Heatless energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a heartless the user must give to the darkness in their heart.

Type one: User turns into a heartless at level one to a giant level four.

L.1-10% surrender-The user's body turns into pure shadow and eye's turn yellow and shadow body is in the shape of the user's body.

L.2-50% surrender-The user's shadow body changes form and power increase.

L.3-82% surrender-The user's body changes form again and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-The user turns either into a very big heartless and power is great.

Type two: User gains the power of a level four heartless while keeping their human form.

L.1-10% surrender-User gain the power of a level four heartless.

L.2-50% surrender-Power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-User's power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-User turns into a giant creature and power is great.

2. Nobodies-Nobody energy-For a user to gain the power of a nobody the user must remove their emotions.

Type one: The user turns into a nobody at level one to a giant four.

L.1-10% emotion removal-The user's body turns into a white liquid body.

L.2-50% emotion removal-The user's body changes form and power increase.

L.3-82% emotion removal-The user's body changes form again and power increases.

L.4-100% emotion removal-The user either turns into a giant nobody and power is great.

Type two: The user gains the power of a level four nobody while keeping their human form.

L.1-10% emotion removal-The user gains the power of a level four nobody.

L.2-50% emotion removal-The user's power increases.

L.3-82% emotion removal-The user's clothes turns platinum and power increases.

L.4-100% emotion removal-The user turns into a powerful large creature and power is great.

3. Unversed-Unversed energy-To gain the power of an unversed the user must remove their good emotions and fill the void with negative emotions.

Type one: The user turns into an unversed at level one to a giant four.

L.1-10% emotion switch-The user's body turns into a blue ghost like body.

L.2-50% emotion switch-The users ghost body changes form and power increase.

L.3-82% emotion switch-The users ghost body changes form and power increase.

L.4-100% emotion switch-The user either turns into a giant unversed and power is great.

Type two: The user becomes a level four unversed while keeping his or hers human form.

L.1-10% emotion switch-The user gains the power of a level four unversed.

L.2-50% emotion switch-Power increase.

L.3-82% emotion switch-Power increase.

L.4-100% emotion switch-The user becomes a giant unversed and power is great.

4. Unbirths-To gain the power of an unbirth the user must remove their emotions and allow his or hers inner demon to take over.

Type one: The user turns into a level one unbirth to a giant level four unbirth.

L.1-10% emotion and small demon possession-The user turns into a level one unbirth which looks like the user but skin is golden metal and face is gone.

L.2-50% emotion removal and half demon possession-The user's unbirth form changes and power increase.

L.3-82% emotion removal and near complete demon possession-The user's unbirth form changes and power increase.

L.4-100% emotion removal and total demon possession-The user turns into a giant unbirth and power is great.

Type two-The user gains the power of a level four unbirth while keeping his or hers human form.

L.1-10% emotion and small demon possession-The user gains the power of a level four unbirth.

L.2-50% emotion removal and half demon possession-Power increase.

L.3-82% emotion removal and near complete demon possession-Power increase.

L.4-100% emotion removal and total demon possession-The user turns into a giant unbirth and power is great.

12. World killers-different for each type-The method for gaining the power of the two world killer races differ for each. Using either power repeatedly causes them to grow stronger.

1. Cursed wave demons-Cursed wave energy-To gain the power of a cursed wave demon the user must seal a cursed wave demon into his or hers body.

L.1-Small possession-User gains the cursed wave demon's power.

L.2-Half complete possession-Glowing symbols appers on the user's body and power increase.

L.3-Near complete possession-Part of the user's body turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-Total possession-The user turns into the cursed wave demon which is in control and power is great.

2. Shadow tool-Shadow tool energy-The user must steal a power from the shadow demon god that creates the shadow tools.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

13. Death puppets-Death puppet energy-If the user has this kind of demon energy they can control death puppet weapons without being taken over.

-The user use's a weapon type death puppet and can control it. To increases the power of the death puppet weapon the user must let it drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

Type one: Spirit death puppet weapons.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user slightly mutates and power increase.

L.3-The user returns to normal and the weapon designates and the weapon's spirit enters the user's body and a mark of the weapon appears on the user's body and power increase.

L.4-The user turns demonic and the demon weapon is in control and power is great.

Type two: Flesh death puppet weapons.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.3-the death puppet weapon turns into a large weapon like creature and power increases.

L.4-The death puppet weapon merges with the user and turns demonic and power is great.

2. Armor-The user can wear demonic armor without being taken over. To increase the death puppets armor power the user must pour the blood of a slain or defeated demon on to the armor.

Type one: Demon armor.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Armor gets bigger and denser and power increases.

L.3-Armor gets bigger and denser and power increases.

L.4-The armor merges to the user's skin and becomes demonic and armor is in control and power is great.

Type two: Demon mail.

L.1-The user dons a demon mail.

L.2-the armor gets bigger and denser and power increase.

L.3-Armor gets bigger and denser and organic matter starts to appear and power increase.

L.4-The demon mail gets very big and forms limbs of organic matter and the host is at the core of the creature which is in control and power is great.

3. Tendo jigoku-User can use a tendo jigoku weapon with out totally being taken over. To increases the power of a tendo jigoku while the user is using the power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-User becomes very demonic and power is great.

4. Soul edge-The method for gain each soul edge demon type is different for each one. To increase any of the soul edge demon powers the user must take the souls of slain demons or part of the souls of defeated demons and add them to the soul edge.

1. Soul edge daemon-The user wilds a soul edge weapon.

L.1-The host is still human.

L.2-One of the user's limbs turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user's whole body turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The turns into a large demonic creature and power is great.

2. Evil seeds-To gain the power of evil seeds the user must expose him or herself to the energy produced form a soul edge weapon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User turns demonic and power increases.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

3. Shard carriers-To gain this power the user must imbed a soul edge shard in his or hers body.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-User's skin turns pale and eyes turn red and powers increases.

L.3-User turns slightly demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user turns demonic and power is great.

4. Walking shards-To gain the power of a walking shards soul edge demon the user must take dozens of soul edge pieces, form a body from them and put his or hers soul into it.

L.1-The shard body looks like a level one walking shard demon.

L.2-The user adds more shards to the body which becomes more solid and power increase.

L.3-The user adds more soul edge shards to the body which becomes more solid and power increase.

L.4-The user adds all the soul edge shards he or she has to the shard body causing it to become solid and power is great.

14. Puppets of Armageddon-Puppets of Armageddon energy-The method for a warrior to gain the power of a puppet differs for each differs for each type.

1. Jailers-the user must put themselves in a barrier filled with a substance and remove their soul and pull the substance around their soul and form a jailer body. To increase the power of the jailer body the user must take a demon body and turn it into the substance that the jailer body is made up of and add it to it. If they don't want to kill the demon they can just take a limb to turn into the substance.

L.1-Power is based off a sin.

L.2-User absorbs more of substance and clothes change and power increase.

L.3-User absorbs more of substance and clothes change and power increases.

L.4-User absorbs more of substance and jailer body becomes very tall and big and power is great.

2. Beast puppets-A warrior must put their soul into a beast puppet body. To increases the power of the beast puppet body the user must absorb all or part of a slain or defeated demon's intelligence and add it to the body.

L.1-Beast puppet body.

L.2-Stands upright and power increases.

L.3-Becomes part human part beast and power increases.

L.4-Becomes very tall and large and power is great.

3. Marionettes -User must put his or hers soul into a marionette. To increase the marionette body the user must absorb the soul or part of the soul of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the body.

L.1-A level one marionette body that resembles the user.

L.2-User puts soul into a level two soul marionette and power increases.

L.3-User puts soul into a level three marionette and power increase.

L.4-User puts soul into a level four marionette and power is great.

4. Scarecrows-User must put soul into a scarecrow led insect to control a whole insect swarm. To increase the scarecrow swarm's power the user gives it the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User puts soul into a lead insect of a level one scarecrow.

L.2-Insects in scarecrow body multiply and power increases.

L.3-Inscects multiply and scarecrow body becomes buffer and power increases.

L.4-Insects multiply and scarecrow becomes very big and power is great.

5. Mephistos-User must put soul into a mephisto insect body. To increase the power of the Mephisto body the user must absorb the spiritual energy of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the body.

L.1-Mephisto body is at level one.

L.2-Body becomes a Faust and power increases.

L.3-Body becomes more real and power increases.

L.4-Illusion body becomes real and power is great.

6. Alto Angelos-For a warrior to gain the power of an alto angelo the user must go through the ritual and still remain human. To increase the power of the Alto Angelos power the user must absorb the spiritual power or a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demonic energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human but has wings.

L.2-User's skin turns white and power increase.

L.3-User gains slight animal like qualities and power increases.

L.4-User turns into an animal angelic demon.

7. Sin wraiths-To gain the power of a sin wraith the user must put his or hers soul in a sin wraith mask and form a body. To increase the power of a sin wraith mask the user must absorb all the sins of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the mask.

L.1-sin wraith body resembles a level one sin wraith.

L.2-An aura goes over the sin wraith body and power increase.

L.3-The aura becomes fiercer and power increase.

L.4-The sin wraith body turns into a death wraith body and power is great.

8. Shadow hounds-To gain the power of a shadow hound the user must seal a soul of a shadow hound into his or hers body. To increase the power of the shadow hound power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User's body turns shadow like.

L.2-User turns slightly wolf like and power increase.

L.3-The user turns more wolf like and power increase.

L.4-User turns into a large werewolf like shadow hound and power is great.

9. Msira-To gain the power of a msira the user must seal a soul of a msira into his or hers body. To increase its power the user must absorb the greed of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the msira soul.

L.1-Msira form-The user turns into a level one msira.

L.2-Homromsira form-User turns into a homromsira and power increase.

L.3-Gbusmsira form-The user turns into a gbusmsira and power increase.

L.4-Jomothumsira form-The user turns into a jomothumsira and power is great.

10. Finis demons-To gain the power of a finis demon the user must put his or hers soul in a finis demon body. To increase its power the user must absorb the suffering of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the body.

L.1-Agonofinis form-The user puts his or hers soul in agonofinis body.

L.2-Terreofinis form-The finis demon body turns into a terreofinis and power increase.

L.3-Mortfinis form-The finis demon body turns into a mortfinis and power increase.

L.4-Tartaruss demon-The finis demon body turns demonic and power is great.

11. Mancer demons-To gain the power of a mancer demon the user must put the soul of one into his or hers body. To increase it power the user must absorb the ectoplasma of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the mancer soul.

L.1-When the user activates the mancer powers, blue robes appear on the user.

L.2-A mask appers on the user and power increase.

L.3-The robes turn red and power increase.

L.4-The robes turn black and the mancer demon is in control and power is great.

12. Goat clan demons-To gain the power of a goat clan demon the user must the soul of one in his or hers body. To increase its power the user simply has to use the power.

L.1-The user turns into a goatling.

L.2-The skin of the user's goatling form turns green-red and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into a blood goat and power increase.

L.4-The user turns into an abyss goat and the goat clan demon is in control and power is great.

13. Savage golems-To gain the power of a savage golem the user must put their soul into a savage golem body. To increase the body's power the user must take a body part from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the golem.

L.1-The user puts his or hers soul into a level one savage golem.

L.2-The golem body gains a head and power increase.

L.3-The golem body becomes a little demonic and power increase.

L.4-The golem body becomes very demonic and power is great.

14. Blood-goyles-To gain the power of a blood-goyle the user must put his or hers soul into a blood-goyle body. To increase the body's power the user must absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the body.

L.1-The user puts his or hers soul into a level one blood-goyle body.

L.2-The blood-goyle body gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The body gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The blood-goyle body gets very big and power is great.

15. Chimera plants-To gain the power of a chimera plant the user must allow a chimera plant to attach to him or herself with out being taken over. To increase the power of the plant the user must give the plant the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The chimera plant is attached to the user's back and the user gains a power.

L.2-The user allows the plant a little more control and vines cover part of the user's body and power increase.

L.3-The user allows the plant more control and vines cover the user completely and power increase.

L.4-The user allows the plant total control and the user turns demonic and power is great.

16. White angels-To gain the power of a white angel the user must put his or hers soul into a white angel armor. To increase the power of the armor the user must absorb a soul from a slain demon or part of a soul from a defeated demon and add it to the armor.

L.1-the user puts his or hers soul into a white angel armor.

L.2-The armor turns bronze and power increase.

L.3-The armor turns silver and power increase.

L.4-The armor turns gold and power is great.

15. Chimera ants-Chimera ant energy-The user must put their soul into a chimera ant body. To increases the power of the chimera ant body the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-Chimera ant body is at level one.

L.2-User puts soul into a level two chimera ant body and power increases.

L.3-User puts soul into a level three chimera ant body and power increases.

L.4-User puts soul into a level four chimera ant body and power is great.

16. Dark data-Dark data energy-The way to gain the power of one of the dark data types differs for each sub-race.

1. Maverick reploids-User must put their soul into a maverick reploid to gain its power. To increase the reploid body's power the user must take the blood of a slain or defeated demon an add it to the reploid body.

L.1-The body looks like the user's real body and is wearing white clothes.

L.2-The Maverick reploid body changes form and power increases.

L.3-The body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4- Maverick reploid body becomes a large creature and power is great.

2. Data virus-Users must put themselves in a barrier filled with data turned into solid matter and the user must remove soul and draw data to soul and form a body. To increase the power of the data virus powers the user must turn the body of a slain demon or a single body part from a defeated demon and turn it into data and add it to the data reserve.

L.1-Data virus body looks like user's real body.

L.2-User absorbs more data and body changes form and power increases.

L.3-User absorbs more data and body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-User absorbs a massive amount of data and turns into a giant creature and power is great.

3. FM-ings-The user must seal an FM-ings in their body. To increase the FM-ings power the user must take the energy of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the FM-ing.

L.1-User wears a skin tight suit and armor.

L.2-Armor grows more on user's body and power increases.

L.3-Armor grows and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a monstrous creature and the FM-ings is in control and power is great.

4. Pseudorids-User must put their soul into a pseudorid body. To increase the body's power the user must absorb the life-force of a slain demon or some of the life-force of a defeated demon.

L.1-Body looks like user's real body.

L.2-body changes form and power increases.

L.3-Body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-Body turns into dead demon warrior and power is great.

5. Malicious code-Like the data virus users must put their soul into a barrier filled with data and form a body out of it. To increase the malicious code power the user must turn a slain demon body or the limb of a defeated demon and add it to the data reserve.

L.1-Body looks like user's real body.

L.2-User absorbs more data and body slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User absorbs more data and body becomes a level three malicious code and power increases.

L.4-User absorbs a massive amount of data and becomes a level four malicious code and power is great.

6. Reverbot-User's must put their soul into a reverbot body.

L.1-Reverbot body looks like user's real body but has a red ball jewel imbedded in the forehead. To increase the power of the reverbot body the user must absorb the organic fluids of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the reverbot body.

L.2-Body changes into a more robotic body and power increases.

L.3-Gets bigger and power increases.

L.4-Body becomes very big and power is great.

17. Witches-Dark mana energy-With dark mana energy a user can control dark mana and perform forbidden magic without totally turning into a true witch or warlock. Simply using the power over and over causes it to grow stronger.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User absorbs dark mana, their skin pales and power increases.

L.3-User absorbs more dark mana and slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-User absorbs a massive amount of dark mana and becomes demonic and power is great.

18. Superiors-Seed energy-There are two different methods to gain the power of superiors. To increase either type's power the user must absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the seed in the user's body.

1. Orgeman-The user injects him or herself with seed and becomes and orgeman and uses nanobots to limit the seeds growth.

L.1-10% limiters removal-The user is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-The user turns into a white, bald, orgeman and power increase.

L.3-82% limiters removal-The user turns slightly monstrous and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-The user turns demonic and power is great.

2. Seed deadman-The user can put their soul into a clone body that was turned into a seed deadman with the seed spread limited with nanobots.

L.1-10% limiters removal-Clone body is still human looking.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Blue veins go over the body and power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-The body slightly changes and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-Clone body turns demonic and power is great.

3. Superior-User injects him or herself with seed and becomes a superior and limits it's spread with nanobots.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Part of user's body changes and power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User becomes demonic and power increases.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User becomes a giant demonic creature and power is great.

19. Smiles-Smile energy-The user must inject themselves with the smile disease and user a limiter device to limit it's spread. To increase the power of the smile powers the user must absorb the cells of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% limiter cancel-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiter cancel-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-82% limiter cancel-User changes more and power increases.

L.4-100% limiter cancel-User becomes a true smile.

20. Warp demons-Warp energy-The method to gain the power of a warp demon differs for each type. To increase the power of any of the warp demon powers the user must absorb the energy from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the power type's source.

1. Warp beastman-To gain the power of a warp beastman the user must absorb warp energy. If this is the type used the energy from a slain or defeated demon must be added to the absorbed warp energy the user has.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user absorbs more warp energy and gains beast aspects and power increases.

L.3-the user absorbs more warp energy and becomes more beast like and power increases.

L.4-The user absorbs a massive amount of warp energy and demonic and beast like and power is great.

2. Warped ones-For a user to gain the power of a warped one they must inject themselves with cells containing warp energy. If this is the type used the energy from a slain or defeated demon must be added to the cells containing the warp energy.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-User mutates more and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a really horrific monster and power is great.

3. Warp warriors-For a user to gain the powers of a warp warrior they must steal a power from a warp demon god. If this is the type used the energy from a slain or defeated demon must be added to the energy taken from the warp demon gods.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User changes more and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a full warp demon and power is great.

4. Warp daemons-To gain the power of a warp daemon the user must seal one in their body. If this is the type used the energy from a slain or defeated demon must be added to the warp daemon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.3-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-User becomes full demon and warp daemon is in control and power is great.

21. Noah-Noah gene energy-For a user to gain the power of a Noah they must inject themselves with the Noah gene. Simply using the Noah gene makes it grow stronger.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User changes more and power increases.

L.4-User becomes demonic and power is great.

22. Shadow beast-Shadow beast energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a shadow beast the user must allow a shadow to merge with their shadow and get it to coexist with them. To increase the power of the shadow beast the user must have the shadow beast eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The shadow beast comes out of user's shadow and fights. If it is injured so is the user.

L.2-The shadow beast gets bigger and power increases.

L.3-The shadow beast merges with the user. The user's skin turns into the skin of the shadow beast.

L.4-The user becomes a giant shadow beast and power is great.

23. Life hunters-Ex sphere energy-For a warrior to use the power of a life-hunter he or she must attach an exsphare containing the life-force of one of the life-hunter types. To increase the power of the exsphare the user must absorb the life-force of some of the life-force of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the exsphare.

What type of life hunter the user becomes depends on the life-force inside the exsphare.

1. Desians

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User's hair turns blonde (if the user already has blond hair it turns white) and power increase.

L.3-An arua appers around the user and power increases.

L.4-The user gains wings of energy and power is great.

2. Full breed life hunters

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User's skin turns red and eyes glow gold and power increases.

L.3-User turns slightly monstrous and power increases.

L.4-The user turns demonic and power is great.

3. Mythic life hunters

L.1-User gains aspects of a mythical creature.

L.2-The user becomes part mythical creature and power increases.

L.3-The user's form changes color and power increase.

L.4-The user becomes demonic and power is great.

4. Hungry plants

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-The user becomes part plant and power increase.

L.3-The user's hungry plant form takes a slightly demonic form and power increase.

L.4-User's hungry plant form becomes demonic and power is great.

5. Gluttonous beast

L.1-The user becomes part animal.

L.2-The user's gluttonous beast form changes color and power increase.

L.3-The user's gluttonous beast form becomes slightly demonic and power is great.

L.4-The user's gluttonous beast form becomes very demonic and power is great.  
6. Elements of death

L.1-User is still human and the power gained from the exsphare with an element of death's life-force gives the user control over an element and another power.

L.2-User becomes an elemental but still has same appearance and power increase.

L.3-The user's element of death's form changes and power increase.

L.4-The user's element of death's form gets very big and power is great.

7. Life demons

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

8. Exsphare undead

L.1-The user becomes and undead version of themselves.

L.20-The user's exsphare undead form's skin changes color and power increase.

L.3-The user's exsphare undead form slightly becomes demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user's exsphare undead form becomes very demonic and power is great.

9. Life-force ghost

L.1-The user turns into a level one life-force ghost.

L.2-The user's life-force ghost form changes color and power increase.

L.3-The user's life-force ghost form turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user's life-force ghost form turns very demonic and power is great.

10. Wayward angels

L.1-The user gains angel wings.

L.2-The user's wings turn to the color of dust and power increase

L.3-The user's skin turns grey and power increase.

L.4-The user's skin turns jet black and power is great.

11. Life-force machines

L.1-The user turns into a robot. His or hers skin turns into steel and limbs become ball jointed.

L.2-The user's life-force machine form changes form and gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The user's life-force machine form changes form again and gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The user's life-force machine form changes form again and gets very big and power is great.

24. Evil spirits-Evil spirit energy-For a warrior to gain the power of any type of the evil spirits is to seal one kind into his or hers body. The method of gaining the power of a kishin is different. To increase the power of the evil spirit power the user must absorb the ectoplasma of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the evil spirit. If the user has kishin the user must devourer the soul of a slain demon or part of a soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

1. Ghost, dark spirit, artifact spirit, and keohma powers

L.1-Small possession-User is still human.

L.2-Half possession-Power increases.

L.3-Near complete possession-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-Total possession-User turns very demonic and evil spirit is in control and power is great.

2. Kishin-For a warrior to gain the power of a kishin the user must inject him or herself with the blood of a kishin.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-A third eye appers on the user's forehead and power increase.

L.3-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

25. Fallen angels-Fallen energy-To gain the power of a fallen angel the warrior must seal one in their body. Simply using the power of the fallen angels causes it to grow stronger.

L.1-10% body surrender-User is still human.

L.2-50% body surrender-Power increases.

L.3-82% body surrender-The user resembles the fallen angel and gains wings and power increases.

L.4-The user's skin peels off reveling the fallen angels true form and fallen angel is in control and power is great.

26. Bought-Bought energy-For a user to gain the power of a bought they must be exposed by the same experiment that created them. There are three types of dolls (This is also true for real bought). To increase the power of the bought the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

Type 1-The doll takes the form of a creature with a power.

L.1-User controls a doll with a power. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.2-The doll changes form and power increases.

L.3-The doll revels it core from which is a weapon and power increases.

L.4-The doll merges with the user and power is great.

Type 2-The doll takes the form of a weapon with a power.

L.1-A weapon doll.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The weapon changes from and power increase.

L.4-The weapon doll merges with the doll and power is great.

Type 3-The doll already merges with its user and gains its power.

L.1-User keeps his or hers real from.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user gains a weapon with a power and power increases.

L.4-The user changes to resemble the doll and power is great.

27. Dark ones-Dark one energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a dark one he or she merge with dark one flesh and blood. To increase the power of the dark one power the user must absorb the evil spiritual light from a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User turns a little demonic and power increases.

L.4-User becomes very demonic and power is great.

28. Shadowy ones-Shadowy one energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a shadowy one (Always level 3 and 4) he or she must remove their memories. To increase the power of the shadowy ones the user must absorb the memories of a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-10% memory removal-User gains the power of level 3 and 4 shadowy ones.

L.2-50% memory removal-Power increases.

L.3-82% memory removal-User slightly turns demonic.

L.4-100% memory removal-User turns very demonic and power is great.

29. Anti-spirals-Anti-spiral power-For a warrior to gain the power of an anti-spiral they must alter their own genetic structure to turn into an anti-spiral. To increase the power of the anti-spiral powers the user must absorb the demon version of spiral energy from a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User turns into a black energy being and power increases.

L.4-User turns into a large demonic anti-spiral and power is great.

30. Fiends-Fiend energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a fiend he or she must merge with fiend blood and flesh. To increase the power of the fiend power the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of a soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User turns very demonic and power increasers.

L.4-User turns into an archfiend and power is great.

31. Phantoms-Druid energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a phantom is to merge with a piece of the box of druid. To increases the power of the phantom powers the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human but has a tattoo on their skin.

L.2-User merges with another piece of the box of druid, another tattoo appers on the user's skin and power increases.

L.3-User turns slightly demonic and power increases.

L.4-User turns very demonic and power is great.

32. Chiropterans- Chiropteran energy-The method for gaining chiropteran powers differs for each type. To increase the power of the chiropteran powers the user must drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

1. Chiropteran purebloods-To gain the power of a chiropteran purebloods, the user must inject themselves with cells from one.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's eyes turn inhuman and face becomes feral and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into a full chiropteran pureblood and power increase.

L.4-The user's chiropteran pureblood form turns very demonic and power is great.

2. Artificial Chiropterans-To gain the power of an artificial chiropteran the user must inject him or herself with a the substance that creates them.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's eye turn inhuman and face becomes feral and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into a full artificial chiropteran and power increase.

L.4-The user's artificial chiropteran form becomes very demonic.

3. Schiff-To gain the power of a Schiff the user must inject him or herself with Schiff blood.

L.1-Red cracks appers on the user's body.

L.2-The user's face turns feral and power increase.

L.3-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

4. Chevaliers-To gain the power of a chevalier the user must inject him or herself with the blood of a chiropteran lord and say human.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

5. Chiropteran lords-To gain the power of a chiropteran lord the user must merge with the flesh of a chiropteran lord.

L.1-The user's eyes glow.

L.2-The user;s face turns feral and power increase.

L.3-The user slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

33. Majin-Majin energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a majin he or she must inject themselves with majin blood and flesh. To increase the power of the majin powers The user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User turns slightly demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

34. Mikura-Mikura energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a mikura must put their soul into a mikura body. To increase the power of the mikura body the user must have it drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-Mikura body resembles user's real body.

L.2-Armor covers part of mikura body and power increases.

L.3-More armor covers mikura body and power increases.

L.4-Mikura body becomes a mechanical monster and power is great.

35. Imposter angels-Imposter angel energy-For a warrior to gain the power of an imposter angel he or she must place an imposter angel core into their body. To increase the imposter angel powers the user must absorb the energy of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the imposter angel core.

L.1-user is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-User turns into a large monstrous creature and power is great.

36. Parasites-Parasite energy-There are two ways for a warrior to gain the power of a parasite.

Type one-The user has a normal parasite merge with any limb other the head. A warrior can increases the parasites power by allowing it to merge more with his or hers body. To increase the power of the parasite the user must have the parasite merged to his or her's limb devourer the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% merge-User is still human.

L.2-50% merge-User looks the same but physical strength is greater and parasite is more powerful and power increases.

L.3-82% merge-Limb parasite is attached to turns into a skinless limb with bulging muscles and power increases.

L.4-100% merge-The parasite completely merges with user and user turns into a monstrous creature and power is great.

Type two-the user must inject themselves with parasite cells and use nanobots to limit power. To increase the power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User turns into a monstrous beast and power is great.

37. Space demons-Space demon energy-The method to gain the power of a space demon differs for each type.

1. Space daemons-For a warrior to gain the power of a space daemon he or she must absorb the energy of one of the destroyed hells. To increase the space daemon power the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User absorbs more of the hell energy and power increases.

L.3-The user absorbs more of the hell energy and turns slightly demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user absorbs a massive amount of hell energy and turns very demonic and power is great.

2. Nihilist-For a warrior to gain the power of a nihilist he or she must use a piece of a dead god. To increase the nihilist power the user must take the energy of the demon gods from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the dead god part.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-power increases.

L.3-User's clothes change and resembles the clothes of the dead god and power increases.

L.4-The user changes and resembles the dead god and power is great.

3. Hollower-For a warrior to gain the power of a hollower he or she must put their soul into a hollower body. To increase the hollower body's power the user must turn the body of a slain demon into energy and add it to the body. If the user doesn't want to kill the demon they can just take a single body part to turn into energy.

L.1-Hollower body resembles the user.

L.2-Canishters stick out of hollower body and power increases.

L.3-Armor changes design and power increases.

L.4-Hollower body becomes a colossus and power is great.

4. Great old ones-For a warrior to gain the power of great old ones he or she must merge with great old one flesh and blood. To increase the power of the great old one powers the user must devour the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a slain demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User turns very demonic and power increases.

L.4-User becomes a very big creature and power is great.

5. Godfall undead-To gain the power of a godfall undead the user must seal a soul of one into his or her's body. To increase the power the user must take the energy demon gods from slain or defeated demons and add it to the godfall undead soul.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-Thee user now resembles the god that the part belongs to and power increase.

L.3-The user's godfall undead form slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user's godfall undead form turns very demonic and power is great.

38. Zoanoids-Zoanoid energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a zoanoid he or she must go through the zoanoid process. The warrior can only go through one level of the zoanoid levels. To increase any of the zoanoid forms the user must absorb a demon's body or part of a demon's body.

1. Zoanoid-The user can only turn into a level one zoanoid but can increase power into a more powerful zoanoid level.

L.1-User immediately turns into a full level one zoanoid.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User's zoanoid body changes form and power increases.

L.4-User turns into a hyper-zoanoid and changes form again and power is great.

2. Hyper zoanoid-The user can become a hyper zoanoid and gain its power.

L.1-User immediately turns a hyper zoanoid.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User's hyper zoanoid form changes and power increases.

L.4-Body changes into a very large zoanoid and power is great.

3. Zoalord and omega zoanoid-The user can become a zoalord or an omega zoanoid and gains their power.

L.1-The user immediately turns into a zoalord or omega zoanoid.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-An aura goes over the user and power increases.

L.4-User changes into a monstrous creature and power is great.

39. Demon cards-Dark bring energy-A warrior can use a dark bring without being corrupted and use its power. To increase the power of the dark bring the user must absorb the spiritual energy of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the dark bring.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Vains grow on user's skin and power increases.

L.4-User turns very demonic and power is great.

40. Shangri-lains-Shangri-Lain energy-The method to gain the power of a Shangri-Lain differs. To increase any of the Shangri-lain powers the user must absorb the energy that causes something to exist in the universe from a demon until it dies. If the user does not want to kill the demon they can just take some of the energy.

1. The user puts their soul into a level one Shangri-lain body. If the user uses this power the user takes the energy and adds it to the body.

L.1-Shangri-Lain body resembles user's real body.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-Body becomes a large mechanical beast and power is great.

2. The user removes the energy that allows them to exist in the universe to become a Shangri-Lain. If the user uses this power he or she adds the energy to his or hers demon energy reserve.

L.1-10% existence energy removal.

L.2-50% existence energy removal-power increases.

L.3-82% existence energy removal-Part of the user's body crumbles away and revels a body of white energy.

L.4-100% existence energy removal-The user's body crumbles into a white energy body leaving only a fraction of their head or face and power is great.

3. The user puts on a Shangri-lain face fragment and allows the Shangri-Lain spirit to take over the user's body. If the user uses this power the user must add the energy to the face fragment.

L.1-10% surrender-The face fragment only covers the user's face.

L.2-50% surrender-The face fragment covers the user's whole head and power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-The fragment covers the user's upper body and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-The fragment covers the user's whole body and power is great the Shangri-Lain is in control.

41. Corrupt tech-Energy differs for each species-The method for a warrior to gain the power of a corrupt tech depends on the spices.

1. Tech virus-tech virus energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a tech virus he or she must infect them selves with a tech virus and surrender control to gain its power. To increase the viruses power the user must absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% body surrender-User is still human.

L.2-50% body surrender-Power increases.

L.3-82% body surrender-Armor starts covering body and power increases.

L.4-100% body surrender-Armor completely covers user body, power is great and virus is in control.

2. Neogene-Neogene energy-The user must merge with a clone artifact. To increase the weapons power the user must have the weapon absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% merge-Armor covers one part of user's body.

L.2-50% merge-Hair changes color and armor cover whole body and power increases.

L.3-82% merge-Hair changes color and armor changes design and power increases.

L.4-100% merge-Depends on gender. For males they become large armored 10 foot monsters, while females put on a second clone artifact and armor and hair change again, for both power is great.

3. Dark machines-Dark machine cell energy-A user must inject themselves with dark machine cells and use limiters to contain the cells from spreading. Just using the power causes it to grow stronger.

L.1-10% limiters removal-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removal-Dmc (dark machine cells) spread over user's body and power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removal-User's skin is completely covered with dm cells and power increase.

L.4-100% limiters removal-User turns very monstrous and power is great.

4. Euphoric-Euphoric energy-A warrior must infect themselves with the disease that creates euphorics. Using the euphoric power causes it to grow stronger.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Vains appers on user's skin and power increases.

L.3-User slightly mutates and power increase.

L.4-User turns monstrous and power is great.

42. Grim folklore-Folklore energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a grim folklore he or she must inject themselves with the blood of a grim folklore. To increases the power of the grim folklore power the user must first use it in battle and absorb the fear from the demon he of she is fighting.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.4-User turns very demonic and power is great.

43. Angrains-Angrain energy-For a warrior to gain the power of an angrain he or she must seal an angrain in their increase the power of the angrain the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of a soul ofa defeated demon and give it to the sealed angrain.

Level one to two. With this type of angrain power the angrain leaves the host body and fights, if it is injured so is the user. User can increase its power by giving in to its control.

L.1-10% surrender-The angrain is low level.

L.2-50% surrender-Angrain changes form and power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-Angrain changes again and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-angrain returns to user and user turns into the demons true form and power is great and angrain is in control.

Level three and four. With this type the user can harness the power of the angrain without it leaving the user's body.

L.1-10% surrender-User is still human.

L.2-50% surrender-Power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-User turns extremely demonic and power is great and angrain is in control.

44. Yokai-Energy depends on species-The method to gain the power of a yokai depends on the spices.

1. Man yokai-Youkai energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a man yokai he or she must inject themselves with man yokai blood. To increase the power the user must drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Powewr increases.

L.3-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-User turns very demonic and power is great.

2. Yokai shadow-Yoaki shadow energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a yokai shadow he of she must give in to the darkness in their mind. To increase the power of the yokai shadow the user must absorb the whole mind of a demon before killing it or the user can absorb part of its mind if he or she don't want to kill the demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-10% surrender-A mask appers on the user's mask.

L.2-50% surrender-User's body turns into shadow and power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-User completely changes form and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-User turns into a giant yokai shadow with a new form and power is great.

3. Digital devils-Users must inject themselves with the digital devil virus. To increase the power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-10% limiters removed-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiters removed-Power increases.

L.3-82% limiters removed-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% user turns completely monstrous and power is great.

4. Nocturnes-User must seal a nocturne soul into their body. To increase it power the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of a soul of a defeated demon and add it to the nocturne soul.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-User turns very demonic and power is great and nocturne demon is in control.

5. Youkai-The method of gaining youkai powers differ for each type. To increase any of the youkai powers the user must absorb a slain or defeated demon's emotions and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves. 1. Youkai animals-The user must inject youkai animal blood into their bodies. 2. Oni-The user must seal an oni into his or hers body. 3. Tsukmogami-The user must put his or hers soul into a tsukmogami body. 4. Human youkai-The user must use a spell on him or her self that makes him or her feel great emotional suffering causing them to temporally become a human youkai. 5. The user must seal a youkai ghost into his or her's body. 6. The user must seal a tengu into his or her's body. 7. Youkai undead-The user must put his or hers soul into a youkai undead body. 8. Youkai demons-The user must merge with youkai daemon blood and flesh.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User turns slightly demonic and power increase

L.3-User turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

45. Black ones-Black one energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a black one he or she must Use the device used to steal the power of a demon god only use to view into the dimension of the black one gods and steal a black one power. To increase the power of the black one powers the user must use the power enough times to be able to use the monitoring device to view into the black one god's realm and take more power and add it to the power the user already has.

L.1-10% black one energy output-A single limb is demonic.

L.2-50% black one energy output-user becomes demonic and Power increases.

L.3-82% black one energy output-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-100% black one energy output-User becomes extremely demonic and power is great.

46. Orphans-Orphan energy –for a warrior to gain the power of an orphan he or she must allow an orphan to posses their own body. The warrior must be able to control the orphans rate of evolution to gain all its power. Simply using the power causes it to evolve.

L.1-10% evolution-User is still human.

L.2-50% evolution-Power increases.

L.3-82% evolution-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% evolution-User becomes a giant orphan and power is great and orphan is in control.

47. Black circuits-Energy depends on the species-The method to gain the power of a black circuit depends on the species. To increase any of the black circuit power the user must collect cells from slain or defeated demons and make artificial net terminal genes to add to the power.

1. Silicon creatures-Silicon creature energy-The user must put their soul into a silicon creature body.

L.1-Silicon body resembles user's real body.

L.2-Armor covers body part of body and power increases.

L.3-More armor covers body and gets taller and power increases.

L.4-Body gets very tall and power is great.

2. Bm5-Bm5 energy-The user must infect self with the Bm5 virus and use a device to limit its spread.

L.1-10% limiter removed-User is still human.

L.2-50% limiter removed-Power increases.

L.3-82% limiter removed-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% limiter removed-User becomes a giant mutant and power is great.

3. Safegaurd-Safegaurd energy-the user must put their soul into a safeguard body.

L.1-Body resembles real body.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Armor grows over body and power increases.

L.4-Body becomes skinny or bulky and has a sphere on stomach with net terminal genes to boost power which is great.

4. Exterminators- Exterminator energy-User must put soul into a Exterminator body.

L.1-Normal exterminator body.

L.2-Spikes come out of body and power increases.

L.3-Body gets bigger and can be monstrous.

L.4-Body stays the same but has a sphere on stomach with net terminal genes which boost power which is great.

48. Ring zombie-Ring of the dead energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a ring zombie he or she must allow a ring of the dead to take over their body. To increase the power of the ring of the dead the user must absorb the life-force of a slain demon or some of the life-force of a defeated demon and add it to the ring of the dead.

L.1-10% surrender-User is still human.

L.2-50% surrender-Power increases.

L.3-82% surrender-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% surrender-User turns very monstrous and ring is in control and power is great.

49. Fantasy demons-Energy depends on the species-The method to gain the power of a fantasy demons depends on the species.

1. Fantasy weapon-Weapon energy-User must put soul into a weapon body. To increase the power of the fantasy weapon body's power the user must absorb the life-force of a slain demon or some of the life-force of a defeated demon and add it to the body.

L.1-Body resembles user's real body.

L.2-Body slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-Body completely changes and gets bigger and power increases.

L.4-Body gets really big and power is great.

2. Jenova-Jenova energy-A user must inject themselves with the jenova cells. To increase the cells power the user must drink the blood of a slain demon or a defeated demon.

L.10% cell spread-User is still human.

L.2-50% cell spread-Power increases.

L.3-82% cell spread-User mutates and power increases.

L.4-100% cell spread-User turns into a large mutant and power is great.

3. Fantasy beast-Fantasy beast energy-The user must inject him or herself with fantasy beast blood to gain its power. To increase the fantasy beast power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-user slightly becomes animal and power increases.

L.3-User becomes fully part animal and power increases.

L.4-Useer gets bigger and looks more farfel and power is great.

4. Fantasy fiend-f. fiend energy-The user must seal a fantasy fiend in their body to gain it power. To increase the power of the fantasy fiend the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a defeated demon and add it to the fantasy demon seal in his or hers body.

L.1-user is still human.

L.2-User slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.3-User becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-User becomes very demonic and power is great.

5. Sinspawn-Sinspawn energy-The user must merge their own sin with their flesh to become a sinspawn. To increase the power of the sinspawn powers the user must absorb the sins of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User turns very demonic and power increases.

L.4-User gets very, very big and more demonic and power is great.

6. Lost-Lost blood energy-the user must inject him or herself with the blood of a lost to gain its power. To increase the power of the lost powers the user must drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly mutates and power increases.

L.3-mutates more and power increases.

L.4-User turns really monstrous and power is great.

7. Forsaken-Forsaken energy-The user must absorb the energy that created the forsaken. To increase the power of the forsaken powers the user must absorb the energy from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the energy that gives the user the forsaken power.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-user slightly mutates and power increases.

L.4-User becomes very monstrous and power is great.

8. Fantasy daemons-Fantasy daemon energy-A user must seal a fantasy daemon in their body to gain their power. To increase the power of the fantasy daemon powers the user must absorb the soul of a slain demon or part of the soul of a defeated demon and add it to the fantasy daemon sealed within his or hers body.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-User slightly changes.

L.4-User becomes very demonic and power is great.

9. Fantasy zombie-Fantasy zombie energy-To gain the power of a fantasy zombie the user must put his or hers soul into a fantasy zombie body. To increase the body's power the user must have the body eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-Fantasy zombie body is an undead version of the user.

L.2-The fantasy zombie body becomes more hideous and power increase.

L.3-Body becomes even more hideous and power increase,

L.4-Body becomes a giant hideous monster.

10. Fantasy souls-The user must seal a fantasy soul in his or hers body. To increase the fantasy soul power the user must absorb the spiritual energies of a slain or defeated demon and add it to the fantasy soul sealed in his or hers body.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-The user turns into one of the fantasy soul types and power increase.

L.3-The user's fantasy soul form changes form which depends on what type it is and power increase.

L.4-The user's fantasy soul form changes into the most powerful form of the type its and power is great.

11. Fantasy elementals-Fantasy elemental energy-To gain the power of a fantasy elemental the user must form a barrier with an element inside, remove his or hers soul and form an elemental body out of the element. To increase the power of the fantasy element power the user must take a spiritual element from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the element kept in the barrier.

L.1-The user's fantasy elemental is in a level one form.

L.2-The user's fantasy elemental cloud body gets denser and power increase.

L.3-The user's fantasy elemental cloud body gets denser and power increase.

L.4-The user's fantasy elemental cloud body becomes a body of elemental energy and power is great.

12. Fantasy monsters-Fantasy monster energy-To gain the power of fantasy monsters the user must inject him or herself with fantasy monster blood. To increase the power of the fantasy monster powers the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User turns into a large monster and power increase.

L.3-User's fantasy monster form gets bigger and more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user's fantasy monster form gets colossal and very demonic and power is great.

13. Fantasy citizens-Fantasy citizens energy-To gain the power of fantasy citizens The user must merge with fantasy citizens blood and flesh. To increase the power the user must absorb the spiritual energy of a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-The user turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

14. Fantasy plants-Fantasy plant energy-To gain the power of a fantasy plant the user must put his or hers soul into a fantasy plant body. To increase the power of the plant body the user must have the plant body drink blood form a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The user puts his or hers soul into a level one fantasy plant body.

L.2-Plant body gets bigger and demonic and power increase.

L.3-The plant body gets bigger and more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The plant body gets very big and demonic and power is great.

15. Fantasy golems-Fantasy golems-To gain the power of a fantasy golem the user must put his or hers soul into a fantasy golem body. To increase the power of the golem body the user must pour the blood of a slain or defeated demon onto the golem body.

L.1-User puts his or hers soul into a level one fantasy golem.

L.2-The golem body gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The golem body gets bigger and becomes demonic and power increase.

L.4-The golem body's form changes and gets very big and power is great.

16. Fantasy gigas- Fantasy giga energy-To gain the power of a fantasy giga the user must inject him or herself with fantasy giga blood. To increase the power of the fantasy giga power the user drink the blood of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-The user become giant size and power increase.

L.3-The user slightly turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

17. Cie corpses-Cie corpses crystal energy-To gain the power of a cie corpse the user must a corrupted magic crystal and merge with it. To increase the crystals powers the user must take the life-force of a slain demon or some of the life-force of a defeated demon and add it to the crystal.

L.1-The user has a crystal attached to his or hers chest and a organic stone like growth is around it.

L.2-The user turns into a level one cie corpse and power increase.

L.3-The user's cie corpse form becomes more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user's cie corpse form turns very demonic and power is great.

18. Mara demons-Mara demon energy-To gain the power of a mara demon the user must put his or hers soul into a mara demon statue. To increase the power of the statue the user must take the dark desires from a slain or defeated demon and add it to the mara demon statue.

L.1-The mara demon statue looks like the user's real body.

L.2-The mara body starts to turn more flesh and power increase.

L.3-The mara body turns completely flesh and power increase.

L.4-The mara body turns very demonic and power is great.

50. Egregore-Egregore energy-For a warrior to gain the power of an Egregore he or she must absorb negative emotions. To increase the power of the egregore powers the user must absorb the negative emotions from a defeated or slain demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-user is still human.

L.2-User absorbs more of the emotion and power increases.

L.3-User absorbs more of the emotion and slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.4-user absorbs a massive amount of emotion and turns very demonic and power is great.

Egregore spirit-To gain the power of an egregore spirit the user must remove his or hers soul and have it absorb negative emotions and turn into an egregore spirit. To increase the power the user must absorb the negative emotions from a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers demon energy reserves.

L.1-The user's soul becomes a level one egregore spirit.

L.2-The user's soul absorbs more negative emotions and becomes more demonic and bigger and power increase.

L.3-The user's soul absorbs more negative emotions and becomes even more demonic and bigger and power increase.

L.4-The user's soul absorbs more negative emotions and becomes very demonic and big and power is great.

51. Hylin warriors-dark hado-Using dark hado a warrior can use a forbidden martial arts. Simply using the powers constantly causes the powers to grow stronger.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-User becomes demonic and power is great.

52. Players-Player energy-For a warrior to gain the power of a player they must go through the process of turning into one. To increase the power the user must drain a slain demons bodily fluids or some of the fluids from a defeated demon.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User turns part animal and power increases.

L.3-User turns slightly monstrous and power increases.

L.4-User turns very monstrous and power is great.

Other demon powers-There are other methods of gain a demons powers other then doing the normal methods.

Redemons-Based off Alucard from Hellsing-When demons are redeemed their power is sealed and must remove the seal to regain their power. The seal looks like a pentagram surrounded by occult writings around it translating to hells gate arrested, god with us, and , and shine heaven now(This is form hellsing) located somewhere on the redemons body. There are five levels of release with the lower the number the more power is freed. The redemon must release the seal to level four just to use their holy warrior power. A redemons power can grow stronger by do what its race naturally does to evolve.

L.1-Release level three-Redemon is still same form and can now use their natural demon power.

L.2-Release level two-Power increases.

L.3-Release level one-The redemon changes form and power increases.

L.4- Release level zero-The redemon reverts to its true demon form and power is great.

Natural born redemons-Got this idea from reading Hellboy-Redemons whose parents where also redemons do not have their power sealed but are born with natural demon power weakened and in combat must use methods to awaken true power. Their powers evolve by doing what their race does to evolve.

L.1-N.b. Redemon can use only a small amount of true power.

L.2-The n.b.r. must say their true demon name to awaken more of their true power, doing this slightly changes the redemons form and power increases.

L.3-The n.b.r. pulls out a object that he or she was born holding. This object is some of their true power in martial form. The redemon gathers power from this object and changes form again and power increases.

L.4-The n.b.r. awakens their true power and they turn into their true form and power is great.

Absorbtion-Naruto-This kind of power can only be done by the human races. Instead of sealing a demon within themselves, temporally becoming a demon, taking in demon flesh and blood, or any other method to gain demon powers the warrior latterly absorbs a demon into their body and draw form their power. The warrior can increase the demons power by doing what its race does to evolve.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-User turns into absorbed demon and power increases.

L.4-User turns into demons true form and demon is in control and power is great.

Half breeds-Inuyasha-This kind of power can only be obtained by those who are the children of a human and demon (either a full fledged demon or a redemon doesn't matter the child is always a half demon). The half breeds are always a human race and always have holy warrior powers. They can use their inherited demon power by givining into their demon half.

L.1-10% give in-Half breed still has original its form.

L.2-50% give in-Power increases.

L.3-82% give in-Turns demonic and power increases.

L.4-100% give in-Half breed turns very demonic and power is great.

Energy mimicry-Inspired by Chad from bleach's power and artwork of Deviantartist vinrylgrave-Another method a warrior can gain the power of any demon race is by absorbing the energy of a demon and awaken the powers of the user's inner demon which is always on of the 52 demon races. The user can increase the power by doing what that demon race type does to evolve.

L.1-User is still human.

L.2-User starts to turn a little demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into his or hers inner demon and power increases.

L.4-The user's form turns very demonic and power is great.

Claymore-Inspired by the manga Claymore-To gain the power of one of the 52 demon races the user takes in the blood and flesh of any of the 52 races and becomes half demon (A/N=Unlike in the manga claymore the claymores are only half-yoma because that's the only demons in that world, in this fic a warrior can become half of any demon, and unlike this method if a warrior merges with the blood and flesh of a certain demon race using the normal method that warrior will not become half a demon but will stay human and gain the demons power). When a warrior becomes a claymore the user also gains the demons demon energy and the more limits on that energy the warrior releases, the more the user becomes demonic. The warrior can increase the power of the demon power by doing what that demon race does to evolve.

L.1-10% release-The user's eyes change into that of a demon.

L.2-50% release-The user's face turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-80% release-The user's whole body turns demonic and power increase,

L.4-100% release-The user turns into a full fledged demon and power is great.

Rosario-Rosario+vampire-This power can only be gained by redemons. This method is a different one from the normal redemon seal. This seal takes the form of a rosary that turns the demon into a human. The redemon can still increase his or hers power by doing what it does to evolve.

L.1-The redemons human form's eyes turn demonic.

L.2-The redemon's human form's eye and hair changes color and power increase.

L.3-The redemon's human form slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The redemon takes off the Rosario and the redemon reverts back to its original demon form.


	3. Chapter 3

New holy weapon and demonic power info

All characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners and creators.

I am changing a few things about the holy weapon in my fanfic.

New energy for the rave weapons-Battle aura- Various sources-Best used against traitors-A mix of two energies called fighting spirit energy and Toki.

New info on the clan powers-Only certain people are born with clan powers, for other warriors to get them, they must have clone organs which is the source of the power surgically inserted into the warrior.

The ancient days armor works best against the dark ones

A new type of the witch bullets-All gun style-Warriors use this style if they don't have a most powerful witch bullet, but instead just use multiple bullets.

L.1-The warrior just uses many witch bullets.

L.2-Using magic that can only be cast with magical energy the user's clothes change and power increase.

L.3-Using the power of the gods in the gun the gun transforms and power increase.

L.4-The gun and the user's cloths change and power is great.

The madogu now work best against the death puppets.

The paopei now work best against the yokai sennin.

The breath power now works beast against the shadow beast.

To increase the power of the medium powers the user must force a demon to activate its medium powers and absorb, purify it and add it to his or hers ectoplama reserves.

Here are the new demonic powers with the new demons and some modification to some of the other.

Hollows-Demon hollows- The user must empty out his or hers being severely to gain the power of a demon hollow.

L.1-The user gains a hollow mask.

L.2-A hollow hole appers on the user's body and power increase.

L.3-The user gains a demonic form and power increase.

L.4-The user's form gets bigger and power is great.

Dark souls- The user must merge with a hollow to gain the power of a dark soul hollow.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's eyes turn animal like and hair changes color and power increase.

L.3-The user gains a hollow mask and power increase.

L.4-The user gains a demonic hollow form and power is great.

Emotionless-Virtueless- To gain the power of a virtueless the user must remove his or hers emotions from his of hers soul.

Type one: The user turns into a level one virtueless to a giant level four virtueless.

L.1-10% emotion removal-The user turns into a red skinned level one virtueless.

L.2- L.2-50% emotion removal-The user's body changes form and power increase.

L.3-82% emotion removal-The user's body changes form again and power increases.

L.4-100% emotion removal-The user either turns into a giant virtueless and power is great.

Type two-The user gains the power of a level four virtueless while keeping his or hers human form.

Type two: The user gains the power of a level four nobody while keeping their human form.

L.1-10% emotion removal-The user gains the power of a level four virtueless.

L.2-50% emotion removal-The user's power increases.

L.3-82% emotion removal-Power increase.

L.4-100% emotion removal-The user turns into a powerful large creature and power is great.

Beast eaters-Beast eater energy-To gain the power of a beast eater the user must inject themselves with the DNA of one of the three spices of the beast eaters. To increase the power the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

1. Chimera ant-The DNA of the chimera ant must have the DNA of an animal to have any power.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's limbs turn into that of the animal and power increase.

L.3-The user turns completely part animal and power increase.

L.4-The user's form becomes very big and savage in appearance and power is great.

2. Savage eaters-The user must inject him or her self with the DNA of a savage eater animal.

L.1-The user turns completely part animal.

L.2-The user gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The user gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The user gets 25 feet tall and power is great.

3. Chimera eater-The user must inject him or her self with the DNA of two animals with the genome of the chimera eater.

L.1-The user turns into a creature composed of two animals.

L.2-The user gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The user gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The user gets 25 feet tall and power is great.

Yokai sennin-Yokai sennin energy-To gain the power of a yokai sennin the user must put his or her's soul into an object or the body of an animal and with yokai sennin energy create a human form from it. To increase the power of the body the user must have it exposed to a demon's spiritual energy.

L.1-The yokai sennin body resembles the user's real body.

L.2-The yokai sennin body slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-The yokai sennin body turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The yokai sennin turns completely demonic and power is great.

Other demon powers-There are other methods of gain a demons powers other then doing the normal methods. For some humans their demon energy is not aligned with any of the 52 races so the normal methods won't work so the user has to use other methods to gain the power of a demon.

8. Holy lock- Rosario+vampire-This method involves a human injecting

him or her self with the blood of one of the 52 demon races to gain its power. But this method is risky because the user is constantly turning into a demon. To limit the change the user must where a chain around his or hers wrist which is a more powerful Rosario called a holy lock. The user can use only a little of the demon power but if they need to use all of it they must remove the lock. The method to increase the demon power depends on what race the blood comes from.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's eyes changes and hair changes color and power increase.

L.3-The user takes off the holy lock and becomes a demon and power increase.

L.4-The user's demon form becomes more demonic and power is great.

9. Reunion-Inspired by Stark and Lilynette from Bleach-For some warriors whose inner demon is aligned with one of the 52 demon races they can use the power of their inner demon without performing one of the methods to gain the powers. This however is a very risky method and has high chances of the warrior turning into a demon. To avoid this from happening the user removes some of their demonic power from their body and creates a living being to limit the user's power. When the user needs to use more of his or hers power he or she merges with the created being and reign the power. To increase the power the user has the being perform the demon method of evolving.

L.1-The user can now only use a little of his or hers inner demon power.

L.2-The user merges with the created being and becomes slightly demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turn into a full demon and power is great.

10. Reincarnation-Multiple sources-In this world reincarnation works like this: If soul of someone who has died wants to live again or if reincarnation is part of ones religion, that soul merges with a newly created soul and is sent into a new born body. Sometimes for some demons who has died, a method for penance is to be reborn as a human and aid that new born human with its power. If the warrior is the reincarnation of a demon they can use that demons powers. To increase the power the user has to perform the demon's evolution method.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-The user slightly turns demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns into the demon he or she is the reincarnation of and power is great.

11. Demon venom-Brutal legend-If the user's demon energy is aligned with one of the 52 demon races, but the user's body cannot handle the normal methods the user must be injected with a chemical called demon venom which is a chemical created through black magic that turns humans into the demon race their demon energy is aligned with. Normally a human would not be able to control the transformation, but if the user is in the condition that where they can't use the other methods they can control the change. To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's skin changes color and eyes completely change color and power increase.

L.3-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns completely into a demon and power is great.

12. Demon extract-Inspired by something that appeared in Jojo's bizarre adventure-For some warriors who have the same problems as the conditions needed to use demon venom, only in this case the warrior's body rejects the venom the warrior must use demon extract. Demon extract is a chemical that all demons naturally produce in their bodies, that if injected into a non-demon creature it will turn them into the demon race that is aligned with the beings demon energy. If a warrior has the right conditions they can use the extract without permentaly turning into a demon. To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user's face turns feral and power increase.

L.3-The user turns slightly demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns completely into a demon and power is great.

13. Demon limb-Multiple sources-If the user's demon energy is not aligned with any of the 52 demon races the user can merge a demon with one of their limbs and draw on its power. To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-The user is still human but limb goes black and has colored glowing lines on it and eyes change color and inhuman.

L.2-Part of the user's body turns black and has the lines on them and power increase.

L.3-The user's whole body turns black and has the lines and power increase.

L.4-The user turns into the demon and power is great.

14. Sealed Limbs-Hell teacher Nube-If the user's demon energy doesn't aligned with any of the 52 demon races the user can seal a demon into one of his or hers limbs (unlike the demon limbs the user seals a demon into one of his or hers limbs instead of merging with it). To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-When activated the user's limb turns demonic.

L.2-More of the user's body turns demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into the demon sealed in his or hers limb and power increase.

L.4-The user's demon form turns into it's true form and power is great.

15. Demon flesh rods-Inspired by something I saw in the Claymore manga- If the user's demon energy doesn't align with any of the 52 demon races the user can use spikes made up of demon flesh, that when the user stabs him or her self the user will turn into the demon that the flesh belonged to. To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-The user is still human but the rod starts to merge with the user's body and veins appear around the spike.

L.2-More veins cover the user's body and the user's face turns feral and power increase.

L.3-The user turns into the demon race that the flesh rod belonged to and power increase.

L.4-The user's demonic form turn into a very powerful form and power is great.

16. Jewel of four wicked souls-Based on the jewel of four souls form Inuyasha-If the user's demon energy does aligned with one of the 52 demon races, but is unable to gain any by using the normal methods the user can use a magical jewel that brings out the user's demonic power of his or hers inner demon. To increase the power the user has to use that demon races method of evolving.

L.1-The user is slightly demonic.

L.2-The user turns a little more demonic and power increase.

L.3-The user turns a lot more demonic and power increase.

L.4-The user turns into a full demon and power is great.

With the Rosario the user removes it and becomes a demon but this is only level three. Level four the user's demon form becomes more demonic and it power is great.

The natural powers have become to complicated so I am putting changing it. Sage power-Naruto-The user's strongest ability that can be preformed with natural energy.

L.1-Sage power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Marks appear on the users face.

L.4-Marks form around the user's eyes and power is great.

4. Bio Homunculus-The method to gain the power of a bio Homunculus depends on the type.

1. Animal bio Homunculus-The user must merge with a Kanugage Homunculus core to gain its power. To increase the cores power the user must eat the flesh of a defeated or slain demon.

L.1-10% core growth-The user is still human and the power is based on the DNA inside the core.

L.2-50% core growth-Part of the user body changes (which is based off the DNA of inside the core) and the power increases.

L.3-82% core growth-More of the user's body changes and power increases.

L.4-100% core growth-The user turns into a large beast (It depends on the DNA inside the core) and power is great.

2. Human monster Homunculus-To gain the power of a human monster Homunculus the user must merge with a Homunculus that contains their own DNA. To increase the power of the core the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-The user becomes monstoures and power increase.

L.4-The user becomes a large monster and power is great.

3. Human Homunculus -The user must merge with a Homunculus core that has their own DNA and must have a Homunculus Kanugage. To increase the human Homunculus powers the user must eat the flesh of a slain or defeated demon.

L.1-The homunculus kanugage behaves like a normal arms alchemy but is different form the user's real arms alchemy.

L.2-The weapon stays the same but the user's skin turns sliver and power increases.

L.3-An aura go's around the user and power increases.

L.4-the user's skin turns golden and power is great.

Victor-For a warrior to gain the power of a victor he or she must place a black kanugage on his or her's heart. To increase the power of the black kanugage the user must use the victor power to absorb the energy from a demon until it dies or some of the energy from a demon if they don't want to kill it and add it to the black kanugage.

L.1-The black kanugage behaves like a normal arms alchemy.

L.2-Instead of the weapon changing the user's skin turns red and hair turns blue like a real victor and power increases.

L.3-A aura go's over the user and power increases.

L.4-The user's skin turns burned black and power is great.

New paopei type Demonsion type-This type of paopei creates a sphere that conations a dimension that the user controls.

L.1-Demisnsion paopei.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-The deminsion changes and power increase.

L.4-Power is great.


	4. Weapons of the sacred

This fic contains things and concepts based off other things and concepts. But some things have been altered from the original concepts. The original things and concepts belong to their original creators and owners.

Weapons of the sacred

When the nemesis races appeared the early holy warriors discovered that none of the holy weapons had extra effect on any of the nemesis races. God then sent his strongest angels to teach humanity of other weapons that could be used to combat the nemesis races. These weapons where called the sacred arms. These weapons where different from the holy weapons for numerous reasons. First all the sacred arms had five levels of transformation instead of four. Seconded the sacred arms only are only best used against the nemesis races instead of the 52 demon races. Finally and the most important reason is that some of the sacred arms require no spiritual energies to function. How ever this is a double edged sword. All the sacred arms can kill the user if used for a long period of time. During a fight if a warrior is using one of the sacred arms and if they use it for a long time the warrior will start to feel the negative effects of the weapon. The best way to stop the effect is to deactivate the weapon. Like the holy weapons some of the sacred arms are weapons that any warrior can use, or are powers that only unique to the user. Also like the holy weapons the sacred arm's combat levels increase by using a certain method.

Here are the sacred arms, where they originated, what nemesis they work best on, their negative effects, and how to make them stronger (A/N=Like the holy weapons I had to change things about the arms to fit in my fic).

Enchanted weapons-Elder scrolls oblivion-Best used against oblivion demons-Weapons that have the soul of a demon sealed inside it. This weapon is one of the demon weapons that behave like the four inner demon powers of the holy weapons. The enchanted weapons can be used by any person. The power the weapon has comes from the demon soul sealed with in the weapon. The negative effect comes from what powers the weapon. The weapon is powered by an energy called mana power. This energy is an energy similar to mana that all living beings produce. How ever this energy sustains life-force and using it will drain it and once the reserve empties the user will die. To increase the power of the weapon the user must have the weapon absorb the soul or part of a soul from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and give it to the demon soul in the weapon.

L.1-The enchanted weapons can be any weapon.

L.2-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.3-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.4-The weapon slightly gains a demonic appearance and power increase.

L.5-The weapon gains a full demonic appearance and power is great.

Oni gauntlet weapons-Onimusha series-Best used against the genma demons-A gauntlet that was created by the harmonious oni, the natural enemies of the genma. The gauntlet contains an orb that gives the gauntlet its power. It has the ability to summon a weapon that always controls an element and has a secondary power. The negative effect of the weapon is that after using the weapon for a prolonged length of time the gauntlet starts to drain the user's life-force. To increase the power of the gauntlet and the weapon the user must absorb the soul or part of a soul form a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and put it in the gauntlet.

L.1-The weapon's from and power depends on the orb on the gauntlet.

L.2-The gauntlet gets bigger and slightly changes and the weapon slightly changes and gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The gauntlet gets bigger and changes design and the weapon gets bigger changes design and power increase.

L.4-The warrior activates the power of the gauntlet and activates a power called oni awakening in which the user gains the power of the harmonious oni. When this happens the user's hair turns white and has a purple aura around them and power increase.

L.5-True oni awakening-The user puts on a second gauntlet and activates the oni power. The user's skin turns grey and the user's now white hair grows longer and the weapon changes into a different weapon with a new power and power is great.

Artifacts of time-Prince of Persia-Best used against the sand beast-Weapons that are linked to the sands of time. Each weapon contains some sand from the sands of time. Each weapon has the ability to control time and a secondary power. The negative effect of the weapons is that if used for a long time the sand of time in the weapons will start to corrupt the user's body causing them to die. To increase the power of the artifacts of time the user must turn the body or part of the body of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and turn it into sand of time and absorb it into the weapon. There are two types of artifacts.

Weapons-Artifacts of time that take the form of weapons.

L.1-The weapon can be any kind.

L.2-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.3-The weapon slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The weapon turns into a different yet similar weapon and power increase.

L.5-The weapon turns into a different weapon and power is great.

2. Object-The artifact of time takes the form of some thing other then a weapon, usually something that can be worn, such as jewelry. It gives the user the power to control time and another power.

L.1-The object can be anything that can be worn.

L.2-Power increase.

L.3-The object forms armor around the area the object is worn and power increase.

L.4-The object forms armor completely around the user's body and power increase.

L.5-The armor changes design and power is great.

Blood steel weapons-Ninja blade-Best used against the alpha carriers-Weapons that are made from a mystical metal which are toxin to the alpha carriers which is why it works best against them. The powers of the weapon do not come from the weapon itself, the weapon gains a power when its user pours his or hers blood on it. The power is unique to the user. The negative effect of the weapon that after using the weapon to long it will start to drain the user's blood. To increase the power of the weapons the user must have it absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

L.1-The weapon can be any weapon.

L.2-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.3-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.4-The weapon changes design and power increase.

L.5-The part of the weapon that deals damage (such as the blade of a sword) breaks off and the user's blood forms the part. Not only is the power great, the user's blood that forms the part in now toxic and still has the weapons power.

Autobot bodies-Transformers-Best used against Decepticons-Given to the humans by the autobots are empty aoutobt shells which are military mass produced weapons. For a warrior to use the body he or she must put his or hers own soul into the autobot body. The negative effect is that the autobot body is powered by an very powerful form of enargon that is dangerous for humans to be near. If the autobot body is used for to long the enargon will kill the user's body and the user's soul in the autobot body will be sent to the afterlife. To increase the power of the autobot bodies is to simply use the bodies' repedvily.

There are several types of this weapon.

Human autobot-This autobot body starts out as the size of a human and has been designed to look like the user.

L.1-When the user puts his soul in the human autobot body it transforms and gets armor.

L.2-The user now puts his or hers soul into a bigger autobot body that has a non-combat vehicle mode and a new stronger weapon and power increase.

L.3-The user puts his soul into a new autobot body and power increase.

L.4-The autobot body's robot form has a less human form and power increase.

L.5-Using an ability called burning justice witch is a power created from a persons own reinforcement of his or hers beliefs, when this power is activated the autobots body's armor changes color and power is great.

2. Maximals-An autobot body that has an animal form with artificial organic skin.

L.1-A normal maximal body.

L.2-The maximal body's armor changes color and power increase.

L.3- The maximal body's armor changes color and power increase.

L.4-The maximal body becomes a transmetal body and changes form and power increase.

L.5-The maximal body becomes a more powerful transmetal and changes form and power is great.

3. Minicon-With this type of autobot body the user's autobot body is already a large robot but this type uses human size robots that turn into vehicles and attach to the autobot body and unlocks a powerful weapon in the autobot body.

L.1-Each autobot body that uses this method has three minicons. At level one only one minicon attaches to the user's autobot body.

L.2-The minicon that was already attached to the autobot body detaches and another one attaches to the autobot body and activates a new stronger weapon and power increase.

L.3-The second minicon detaches and a third attaches and activates a third more powerful weapon and power increase.

L.4-All three minicons merge to form a powerful weapon and power increase.

L.5-All three minicons attach to the user's autobot body and activates a very powerful weapon and power is great.

4. Beast robots-An autobot body that takes the form of an animal but does not have artificial flesh.

L.1-The beast robot autobot body is human sized and its armor has parts of animal that is part of its beast mode.

L.2-The beast robot gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-Gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The beast robot body's robot form becomes human and power increase.

L.5-Using the burning justice technique the beast robot's armor changes color and power increase.

5. Combiner-For this type of autobot body the user's autobot body is already a large robot. As the name implies the combiner type is a autobot body that merges with another to increase its power. For a warrior to do this her or she must split his or hers soul into parts and possess other autobot bodies to merge with.

L.1-The user first fights in a normal large autobot body.

L.2-The user merges with another autobot body and power increase.

L.3-The user merges with another autobot body and gets bigger and power increases.

L.4-The user merges with another autobot body and power increase.

L.5-The user merges with another autobot body and becomes 25 feet tall and power is great.

6. Technorganic-A more powerful version of the maximal bodies. These bodies are a perfect fusion of technology and organic matter. When changing from beast to robot mode the transforming has the appearance of shapeshifting.

L.1-The technorganic bodies are human sized.

L.2-The technorganic body slightly changes and power increase.

L.3-The body changes more and power increases.

L.4-The body gets bigger and power increase.

L.5-The technorganic body turns into a completely different creature.

Heart weapons-Based on the weapons from the manga Letter bee-Best used against armored insects-Weapons that have powers that are activated when the user sends his or hers emotions or a "piece" of their heart into the weapon. The weapons all have a object called spirit amber which is a amber stone that contains a spirit insect (For those who don't remember from the nemesis info or have never read letter bee the spirit insects are the race of insects that became the armored insect after they lost their hearts or emotions) which is what allows its user to send their emotions into the weapon. The negative effect of the weapons is that using the weapons drains the user's emotions, when all the user's emotions are drained the user becomes a emotionless husk and he or hers brain shuts down and the user dies. To increase the power of the heart weapon the user must take the emotions or some of the emotions of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and add it to the weapons spirit amber. There are two types.

weapons-Heart weapons that take the form of weapons.

L.1-Heart weapon.

L.2-The spirit amber in the weapon glows and power increase.

L.3-The user's body starts to glow and power increase.

L.4-The glow on the user's body grows more intense and power increase.

L.5-The user's body glows very brightly and power is great.

2. Self-weapons-This type of heart weapon is actually when a user attaches a spirit amber to his or hers own body and the user themselves gain the power of the spirit amber.

L.1-Self heart weapon.

L.2-The spirit amber on the user's body glows and power increase.

L.3-The user's body starts to glow and power increase.

L.4-The glow on the user's body grows more intense and power increase.

L.5-The user's body glows very brightly and power is great.

Bionics-Mass effect-Best used against the geth-Implants that allow the user to manipulate the dark energy of the universe for various effects. The negative effects of the bionics is that the dark energy breaks down it user's body. Simply using the bionics repedivly causes them to increase in power.

L.1-When using bionics a blue aura appears around the user.

L.2-The aura grows more intense and power increase

L.3-The user's body starts to glow blue and power increase.

L.4-The aura grows more intense and power increase.

L.5-The aura grows very intense and the user glows very brightly and power is great.

Psych pins-The world ends with you-Best used against the noise-Weapons created by the spirit know as the life reapers who created the noise to use for the game. They look like ordinary pins but have powers that anyone can use. The negative effect is that the pins drain the user's life force if used for to long. To increase the power of a pin the user must simply use the pin numerous times.

L.1-Psych pin.

L.2-The pin changes and gains a new power and power increase.

L.3-The pin changes and gains a new power, and the user gains frame wings made out of energy and power increase.

L.4-The pin changes and gains a new power, and the user's clothes turn black and power increases.

L.5-The pin changes and gains a new power and the user's gains an armor made out of energy and power is great.

Accompanying angels-Oh my goddess-Best used against the forsaken angels-Angels that are used by a race of god level spirits (in my fic the goddess of oh my goddess are not real gods but very powerful spirits) that where given to humans to fight the nemesis. The angel starts out as an egg that the user consumes. Once the egg becomes an angel its is a reflection of its user and it can leave its host body and fight. If it is damaged so is the user. The negative effect of this power is that since the power was not meant for mortals using the power for to long tears out the user's soul and the user dies. The power of the angel evolves over time.

L.1-The gender of the angel depends on the gender of its host.

L.2-The angel gets a second a pair of wings and power increase.

L.3-The angel gets bigger and power increase.

L.4-The angel gets seven wings and power increase.

L.5-The angel becomes a giant and power is great.

Sacred od magic-Berserk-Best used against apostles-There is a type of magic that the caster shares his or hers body with a spirit and gains their power. This magic is down normally with spirit power but the sacred arm version is done with an energy called od that is a mix of spirit power and life force. How this magic works for both versions is that the user must send his or hers soul into the spirit world and find the spirit they want to help them. The negative effect of this power is that if used for to long the user's soul will drift off into the spirit world and the user's body will die. To increase the power the spirit the uses has to increase their power after enough fights. There are four types of this weapon.

Od weapons-Weapons that have been blessed spirits and has gained a power. The weapon its self has spirits within it that are the source of the power.

L.1-The od weapons can be any weapon.

L.2-The user share his or hers body with the same type of spirit that is in the weapon and power increase.

L.3-The user allows the spirit more control over his or hers body and the user's eyes turn blank and power increases.

L.4-The user allows more control over his or hers body and a faint shadow appers behind the user and power increases.

L.5-The user allows the spirit complete control over his or hers body and the spirit appers behind the user and power is great.

2. Od spirit power-This type of power the user shares his or hers body with a spirit and gains a power.

L.1-The user can only use one spirit.

L.2-The user gives the spirit a little bit of control over his or hers body and power increase.

L.3-The user allows the spirit more control over his or hers body and the user's eyes turn blank and power increases.

L.4-The user allows more control over his or hers body and a faint shadow appers behind the user and power increases.

L.5-The user allows the spirit complete control over his or hers body and the spirit appers behind the user and power is great.

3. Spirit anchor-For this type of sacred od magic the user becomes a medium of a spirit to exist in the physical world and fight. If the spirit is injured so is the user. This style works by the user being connected to the spirit world and draws energy to allow the user to become a medium for the spirit.

L.1-The user can only bring one spirit into reality.

L.2-The user gets a better connection with the spirit world and channels its energy into the spirit and the spirits power increases.

L.3-The user connects with a spirit of the same type as the one the user has brought into reality and allows it some control of his or hers body and gives the spirit more energy form the spirit world to the spirit and it transforms into a more powerful form and power increases.

L.4-The user allows the spirit in the spirit world more control and it gives the spirit the user brought into the physical world more energy and it becomes stronger.

L.5-The user allows the spirit from the spirit world complete control over his or hers body and it appers behind the user and gives the other spirit a large amount of energy and it turns into a very powerful form and power is great.

4. Od enchantment-This type of sacred od magic involves channeling a spirits power through a weapon.

L.1-The user can only channel the power of one spirit into a weapon.

L.2-The user gives the spirit a little bit of control of his or hers body to the spirit and power increase.

L.3-The user allows the spirit more control over his or hers body to the spirit and the user's eyes go blank and power increase.

L.4-The user allows more control over his or hers body to the spirit and a blurry shadow appers behind the user and power increases.

L.5-The user allows the spirit complete control over his or hers body and the spirit appers behind the user and power is great.

Life-force auras-Insomnia-Best used against necromorphs-Colorful manifestations of life-force that if controlled can be used as a weapon. To active use of this power the user must first experience great amounts of insomnia until they are able to see the auras and then learn how to control them. The negative effect of this power that if used for too long the user's life force will drain. To increase the power of the life-force aura the user must absorb the life-force aura of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and add it to ones own aura.

L.1-When activated the aura appers.

L.2-The aura increase in intensity and power increase.

L.3-The aura grows bigger and power increases.

L.4-The aura gets bigger and power increase.

L.5-The user turns into pure aura energy and power is great.

Amahagane-Genji dawn of the samurai-Jewels that allow users to release magical powers known as kamui. Kamui is a magical energy that all living beings posses that each have their own individual ability but can only be brought out with the amahagane. The negative effect is that darning the kamui causes the user's body to become weak until the point of death. To increase the power of a person's kamui the user must have a stronger amahagane, to increase the power of one the user must take a amahagane from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and have it merge with his or hers own amahagane.

L.1-The amahagane can either be worn as jewelry or attached to a weapon.

L.2-The amahagane gets bigger and power increases.

L.3-The amahagane gets bigger and a colorless aura goes around the user and power increases.

L.4-The amahagane gets bigger and a fierce aura goes over the user and power increases.

L.5-The amahagane gets bigger and the user transforms into a near god like creature that has golden skin and power is great.

Nemesis powers-Made up-Best works against dungeon demons-Like the holy weapon power to gain the power of one of the 52 demons the sacred arms have a power that allows the user to gain the power of on of the nemesis races. Like the demonic powers the user must go through procedures to gain the power which differs for each race. The nemesis powers are one of the three demonic powers of the sacred arms and one of the most powerful of the sacred arms. The source of this power is an energy called hatred energy which is an energy that all creatures produce that is similar to the energy of the stone of hatred. The negative effect of this power is that using the hatred energy and a nemesis power causes the users body to heat up to dangerous levels and the risk of turning into a nemesis also exist. Like the demonic powers the method to increasing the power of a nemesis power differs for each race. The information for the methods to obtain the powers and to increase the powers will be in a separate fic.

Dragon soul-Based off the power of the main character from dragon quest 8-Best used against the magic beast-A power that is gained from the soul of a dragon that shares the body of its user. The user can channel the power of the dragon and use it in combat. The negative effect is that using the power forces out the user's own soul until it is completely removed and the user dies. Simply using the power causes it to become stronger.

L.1-The user now has a power that belonged to the dragon.

L.2-A faint purple aura goes over the user and power increases.

L.3-The aura grows bigger and power increases.

L.4-The aura becomes fierce and power increases.

L.5-The aura is very intense, the user's hair stand on end and power is great.

Mechanical children-Karaurkuridoji ultimo-Best used against sin demons-Powerful robots that where created by a scientist who wanted to see whither good or evil was stronger. His experiment was interrupted by the beginning of the demon days and he was killed. Since then the Mechanical children have been used to fight the demons and the nemesis. Each robot is self aware and is very loyal to its user. It user must make a pact with the robot in order to access its power. Each robot represents a virtue that is aligned with good (The demons and the nemesis's Mechanical children all represent sins). Once the robot and the user from a pact the robot can use its true power and if it is injured the damage is transfused to the user. The negative effect is that to form the pact the user must touch the core of the robot, after doing so a mark will appear on the user's body to prove that the pact was made. After using the robots power for a long period of time the mark on the user's body will start to react and emit radiation that will eventually kill the user. To increase the power of the Mechanical child the user must take the core of a Mechanical child from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and add it to their own Mechanical child.

L.1-All Mechanical children can form weapons from their bodies and each one has their own personal power.

L.2-The m.c. slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-The m.c. changes form and gets bigger and power increases.

L.4-The m.c. changes form and becomes very large and power increases.

L.5-The m.c. returns to its first form and then transforms into a large mecha like machine that the user pilots and power is great.

Holy light magic-Based off the powers of Elika from prince of Persia 4-Best used against the corrupted-A magic that was created by a light that is the rival god of the shadow god that created the corrupted. To gain this power the user must absorb an energy called purifying light energy which is generated from the light god. When the user has this energy they can use the magic. The sacred arm power is an ability that the user can best perform with the magic. The negative effect is that the energy that fuels the power completely replaces the user's life-force and once all the energy is depleted the user will die. To increase the power the user must take the darkness from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and purify it and absorb it into his or hers purifying light energy.

L.1-The user now has a power.

L.2-A white light faintly glows over the user and power increase.

L.3-The aura increases and power increase.

L.4-The aura becomes intense and power increases.

L.5-The user's body changes form and its body is made out of light energy.

Cybergrafts-Hunter killer comic by image comics-Best used against the locust-A weapon devolved by the US government that takes the form of a tattoo that grants the user a power. The negative effect of the power is that it starts to break down the user's body if used for too long. Simply using the power for a period of time allows the graft to increases in power.

L.1-The graft is always a small tattoo.

L.2-The tattoo gets bigger and power increase.

L.3-The tattoo gets bigger and covers a large portion of the user's body and power increases.

L.4-The tattoo completely covers the user's body and power increases.

L.5-The user's body transforms into a powerful creature and power is great.

Alien DNA-Based on the Ben 10 series-Best used against the plague chimera-Using alien technology the user injects him or her self with the DNA of an alien and gain its power. The negative effect is that after prolonged use the user's DNA starts to break down. Using the power causes the power to grow stronger.

L.1-Part of the user's body is like that of the spices that the DNA comes from.

L.2-The user changes more into the alien and power increases.

L.3-The user turns more into the alien and power increases.

L.4-The user turns completely into the alien and power increases.

L.5-The user uses the tech that injects the DNA and has it increase the power of the DNA and the user's alien form changes color and power is great.

Mega tech-Madame mirage-Best used against the covinate-During the years before the demon days mega tech was a technology that was used to make super heroes. But people started to use the tech for illegal purposes and the tech was soon banned. When the demon days started the production of the tech was started again to be used as a weapon to help fight the demons and the nemesis races. The negative effect is different for each person depending on the weapon. To increase the power of the mega tech the user must use the tech repedivly for it to grow stronger. There are three types of mega tech.

Battle armor-Mega tech that takes the form of armor that the user wears and has built in weapons.

L.1-The armor can have any personal design.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Armor changes design and power increases.

L.4-Armor becomes heaver and power increases.

L.5-Armor changes design and power is great.

2. Nanobots-This type of mega tech takes the form of microscopic robots that once injected into the bloodstream it can alter the user's body to give the user a power.

L.1-The user now has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user's body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The user's body changes more and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a creature and power is great.

3. Weapons-Mega-tech that takes the form of normal weapons.

L.1-Can take the form of any weapon.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The weapon slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The weapon changes more and power increases.

L.5-The weapon changes into another weapon and power is great.

Comrade powers-Alive the final evolution-Best used against the fallout creatures-Before the demon days, an being composed of souls who gained immortality but wanted to die, separated and started to possesses humans. The souls possessing people drove them to suicide, but those strong enough to resist the temptation gained powers. During the demon days scientist created artificial souls that mimicked the souls of the entity and could be used to give a user power. The negative effect of the power is that the comrade soul causes damage to the user's body if the power is used to long. To increases the power of the soul the user must take a comrade soul from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and merge it with his or hers own comrade soul.

L.1-The user now has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The user changes more and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a powerful creature and power is great.

Geouss-Code geouss-Best used against the Death corps-A power that is granted to users by previous users of the power who have gained immortality. This power manifest differently for each user and is related to the user's inner desires and personality( I combined elements from both the manga and the anime). Another way to gain the power is to have the immortal's cells into a user's body. The negative effect is different for each user. The geouss grows stronger as it is used.

L.1-The user now has a bird shaped symbol somewhere on his or hers body. Not only does the user now have a power but he or she now has an organic armor that increases the user's strength.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The bird symbol glows and power increases.

L.4-A second bird symbol appears on the user's body and power increases.

L.5-The user's organic armor forms a large body around the user and power is great.

Contractor powers-Darker then black-Best used against the Tesuo- Before the demon days two areas of chaotic space appeared in two areas of the world called the hell and heaven's gate. The areas create particles that warriors can absorb to gain powers. The negative effect of this power is that using their power for a long period of time make's their bodies melt. To stop this from happening the user must perform an action to "pay" for using the power. Performing the action or "obeisance" can be difficult to perform while in the heat of combat. To increase the contractor power, the user must absorb the gate particles from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

L.1-The user has a power.

L.2-The power increases.

L.3-The user's body slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The user changes more and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a powerful creature and power is great.

Plant seeds-Trigun-Best used against the reapers-Before the demon days scientist developed organic creatures called plants that could produce raw martial's to make anything. Some of these plant where housed in large glass containers, but some plant became self aware and could leave the case. It was discovered that the "independent plants" had objects called seeds in a part of their body that could be used to give them a power. When the demon days scientist found a way to put a plant seed into a humans body to gain a power. The negative effect of this power is that the power contained in the seed is so powerful that using for too long takes away the user's life-force. This indicted by the user's hair slowly turning black as the user uses the power ( if the user already has black hair it will turn white). When the user's hair completely changes the user will die. To increase the power the user must take the plant seed from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and merge it with their own.

L.1-One of the user's limb's now contains the seed and the limb now has a power.

L.2-The limb turns feathery and power increases.

L.3-The user's limb changes greatly and power increases.

L.4-The user's body changes greatly and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a powerful creature and power is great.

Celestial seeds-Marvel x series-Best used against the black light-A gene that was created by a race of alien gods that was implanted into humanity for an unknown purpose. When it becomes active depending on what the user is feeling or thinking, the seed will take these feelings or thoughts and turn them into a power. The negative effect is that using the power for too long can destroy the user's body. To increases the power the user must absorb the energy of a celestial seed from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and add it to his or hers own seed.

L.1-The user now has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user's body changes and power increases.

L.4-The user turns into a powerful creature and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a god like creature and power is great.

Animal totem powers-Based off several comic-book character's powers-Best used against the twilight-Powers that are derived from the user's animal totem. There are three different methods to gain the power, but the user will always gain the power of an animal and an additional power. The negative effect is that using this power for too long will destroy the user's mind. To increases the power the user must use the power in combat situations and survive.

Type one-The red-Based off the DC comics super hero Animal man-A user can gain the power of his or hers animal totem by using the red, which is a energy field that is created by living creatures (I am not making this up by the way). Using the red they can tap into the energy of the same animal as the user's totem and awaken the power.

L.1-The user now has an animal power and another power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user gains parts of an animal and power increases.

L.4-The user turns fully part animal and power increases.

L.5-Drawing power form the red the user gains more parts of animals and power is great.

2. Type two-Animal talisman-Based off the DC comics super hero Vixen-Using a talisman the user can draw in the power of an animal that is the same as the user's totem to awaken its power.

L.1-The user now has the power of an animal and an additional power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user becomes more feral and power increases.

L.4-The user gains animal parts and power increases.

L.5-The user turns fully part animal and power is great.

3. Type three-Maxx-Based off the image comic super hero the maxx-A maxx is a creature that is an offshoot of the user's totem. If it is damaged so is the user.

L.1-The maxx fights by itself while the user controls it. It has the power of an animal and another power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The maxx slightly changes and power increases.

L.4-The maxx changes more and power increases.

L.5- The maxx turns into a powerful creature and power is great.

Astral line powers-Based off powers and weapons from Chrono crusade-Best used against the blackmist-There exist an field of energy called the astral line where souls that are not created by gods comes from. Holy warriors are trained to absorb the energy from this force to gain powers. The negative effect for using this power is that the user is stricken with a random curse, that if the power is used for too long will kill the user. The power comes in three forms and the method for increasing the power differs for each type.

1. Holy astral weapons-The user channels the astral line energy into a weapon that gives it a power. To increase the power the user must absorb the spiritual energy of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis and channel it into the weapon.

L.1-The weapon used now has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-A pair of angel wings appears on the user's back and power increase.

L.4-A second pair of wings appears and the power increases.

L.5-The user glows brightly and power is great.

2. Holy apostle powers-The user gains a power from absorbing the energy of the astral line. To increase the power the user must use the power repeatedly.

L.1-The user now has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-A pair of angel wings appears on the user's back and power increase.

L.4-A second pair of wings appears and the power increases.

L.5-The user glows brightly and power is great.

3. Jewel beast-Using the astral line energy the user can seal demonic spirits into jewels and then summon them to fight. If the demon spirit is damaged, so is the user. To increase the power of the spirit, the user must have it absorb the soul or half of a soul of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

L.1-The demon spirit is human sized and demonic in appearance, but does not resemble any of the demon races and has a power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The demon spirit becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.4-The demon spirit gets bigger and more demonic and power increases.

L.5-The demon spirit gets very big and demonic and power is great.

4. Jewel weapons-Instead of summoning a demon spirit the user summons a weapon with a power.

L.1-The weapon can take any form.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user now summons a demon spirit to wield the weapon and power increases.

L.4-The demon spirit becomes bigger and more demonic and power increases.

L.5-The Demon spirit gets very big and demonic and power is great.

Bakkoto-Bleach anime-Best used against the black beast-The bakkoto are weapons that are parasitic in nature and have unique powers. The nagtive effect of these weapons is that if used for too long it will start to effect the user's mind until it devours both the user's mind and soul. To increase the weapons power the user must have the weapon absorb the soul or half of the soul of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

L.1-The weapon can take any form.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-Either the user's body changes or armor grows over the user's arm and power increases.

L.3-Either the user's body changes more or more armor covers the user's body and power increases.

L.4-Either the user body changes more or armor completely covers the user's body and power increases.

L.5-Either the user turns into a powerful creature or the armor changes form and power is great.

Gourmet cells-Toriko-Best used against the Flood-Before the demon days started scientist discovered a jellyfish that when eaten it made the eater stronger. Scientist used the jellyfish to create gourmet cells. Once a person has these cells they gain superhuman abilities. The negative effect is that using them for a long time uses the user's normal energy and the user will starve to death. To increase the power of the cells the user simply has to use them for an amount of time.

L.1-The user now has a superhuman power.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The user's body changes and power increases.

L.4-The user changes more and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into a powerful creature and power is great.

Spirits of vengeance powers-Based off several powers from comic book characters-Best used against nightbreed-This power works by becoming the host of a spirit of a killed warrior who wants vengeance on those who killed him or her. When the user becomes a host he or she will gain the spirits power it had when it was alive. The negative effect is that if the power is used for too long the user's mind will be destroyed. Using the spirits power will increase it if it is used numerous times.

1. True spirit of vengeance-Based off DC comic's hero the specter-The main spirit of vengeance power. The spirit is usually the soul of a human or other non-demon creature that was killed.

L.1-The user now can use the spirit's power.

L.2-The spirit appears behind the user and a tether of energy is connected to the user and the spirit's chest and power increases.

L.3-Power increases.

L.4-The spirit returns into the user's body changes to that of the spirit (if the spirit is a human soul the user's skin will turn pale) and power increases.

L.5-The user clothes turn into that of the spirit and power is great.

2. Demonic spirit of vengeance-Based off DC comic's supervillen Eclipso-The soul of a human who was killed and its rage turned it into a demonic spirit.

L.1-When the user activates the power of the demonic spirit a mark appears on the user's face and lines appear on their heads and can now use the demonic sprits power.

L.2-The user slightly turns demonic and power increases.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user turns into a full demon and power increases.

L.5-The user becomes more demonic and power is great.

3. Avenger weapons-Based off the DC comic superhero the Crimson avenger-Weapons that have the souls of their original owner who were murdered.

L.1-The weapon has the powers of it original user.

L.2-A wound appears on the user which was the killing wound of the spirit and power increases.

L.3-Power increase.

L.4-The user's clothes change to match that of the sprit in the weapon and power increases.

L.5-The user turns into the spirit and power is great.

4. Vengeance hunter-The user becomes the host of a spirit of a demon that was betrayed by other demons.

L.1-When the user activates the power the user becomes demonic and fire flows on their body.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The flame on the user's body grows more intense and power increases.

L.4-The user becomes more demonic and power increases.

L.5-The user becomes very demonic and power is great.

Sacred devil arms-Based off some of the weapons from devil may cry-Best used against the Marked vampires-Weapons that are actually the souls of demons turned into weapons by magic. Any one weapon can be used by multiple people. The negative effect is that the weapons drain the soul of the user. To increases the power the user must have the weapon absorb the blood of a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

L.1-The weapon has the demons power it had when it was alive.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The weapon changes form and power increases.

L.4-The user absorbs some of the energy from the weapon and becomes demonic and power increases.

L.5-The user absorbs more power and an fierce aura goes over the user and power is great.


	5. Last things to know and some changes

This fic contains things, concepts, characters, and plot form other works of fiction. All things, concepts, characters, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Last Things to know and some changes

This fic contains the last bit of information that is crucial to my fic and also contains some changes to the weapons and demons.

Power increase techniques-In the world of the holy knights, Holy warriors can use techniques to increase their overall power without using magic or their holy weapons or sacred arms. There are three variations of this technique.

The eight celestial gates-Naruto-All living beings posses spirit vassals which is what allows all spiritual energy to flow through the body of a user. The eight gates are points in a beings body where the vassals converge and limits the amount of spiritual energies the body uses. Warriors are taught how to open theses gates. When the gates are open the user's physical straight increases. However the gates will stay open for a short time when all of them are open, and when they close the user will lose all of his or hers stamina.

Gate one-The gate of opening is located in the brain. When opened the brains limit on the strains on muscle is removed and the user's speed and strength is increased.

Gate two-The gate of rest is located also in the brain. When opened the limit on the user's stamina is removed it compactly recovers the user's stamina and increases the user's strength.

Gate three-The gate of life is located in the spinal cord. When opened the limit on the nervous system is removed and the user can process information faster and increases strength. The user's skin turns red due to the movement of the user's blood.

Gate four-The gate of pain is located in the spinal cord and limits the user's oxygen. When opened the user can use more oxygen.

Gate five-The gate of Closing is located in the abdomen and limits the amount of spiritual energy the user can use. When opened the user's strength increases.

Gate six-The gate of joy is located in the user's stomach. When opened the body's limit on the amount of fat and protein it can digest is removed and the user gets more energy.

Gate seven-The gate of wonder is located below the stomach and limits the body's ability to move. When opened the gate removes all the body's dead skin cells and waste to make the user's body cleaner and healthier, giving the user more power and stamina.

Gate eight-The gate of death is located in the heart of the user and when opened the user gains immerses power. The user's heart pumps faster and uses all the other gates. However this power does not last very long and if the user is near death and uses this technique he or she may die ( I Changed that from the manga).

Super senses-Based off concepts from several sources-Eight other senses that all humans possess that can be used to increase the user's awareness and give other powers. With the gates the user can open all of them at once, but for the super senses the user must activate each one, one at a time.

Seventh sense-Saint Seyia-when a warrior achieves this senses the user will be able to perform quick burst of light speed and his or hers power will increases.

Eighth sense-Saint Seyia-When a warrior achieves this senses the warrior will not be bound to the worlds laws, so they would not be held down by gravity so they can move faster. The warrior would also be immune to illusions.

Ninth sense-One piece-This sense is also called mantra, which increases the user's hearing to the level that her or she can hear all the movements of the opponent's body, so they can predict the movements of the opponent.

Tenth sense-Based off the DC comics super villain deathstroke-The user can now use 90% of his or hers brain to increase their intelligence and their normal senses and strength.

Eleventh sense-Avatar: the last airbender-The user can now detect the opponents movements by feeling the vibrations in the ground.

Twelfth sense-History's strongest disciple Kenchii-When the user achieves this sense he or she creates an invisible territory around him or her, and the user will sense anything within that territory.

Thirteenth sense-History's strongest disciple Kenchii-Simular to the twelfth sense only the territory is at the wrapped around the user's body, making his or hers reaction time faster.

Fourteenth sense-Made up-The user gains great physical strength and speed.

Enlightenment-Based off the avatar state from Avatar the last air bender-Warriors are trained to harness an energy called enlightenment energy which gets its name from the fact to use this energy the user must channel it through the seven chakras (in this world all spirtichal energies are created through the chakras). When a warrior channels the energy through the chakra's it increases the warrior's skill. To channel the energy through the chakra's the user must open barriers in each chakra that is created from the user's emotions. Each time the user opens them and lets the energy through the user does not change physically but gets stronger. Each chakra deals with a certain emotion and is blocked by another one. If the user can overcome the blocking emotion the barrier will open.

Earth chakra-This chakra is located at the base of the spine and deals with survival and is blocked by fear. To open this chakra the user must overcome all the moments of fear in his or hers life.

Water chakra-Located in the reproductive organs and deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. To open this chakra the user must forgive him or herself for things they feel guilty about.

Fire chakra-Located in the stomach and deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. To open this chakra the user must get over the things they are ashamed of.

Air chakra-Located in the heart and deals with love and is blocked by grief. To open this chakra the user must think about the people he or she loves until they overcome his or hers grief.

Sound chakra-Located in the thought and deals with truth and is blocked by lies. To open this chakra the user must admit the lies they tell themselves. The user must accept him or herself to open the chakra.

Light chakra-Located in the forehead and deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. To open this chakra the user must accept that all the races in the universe are not spate creatures but a single people of the universe.

Thought chakra-Located in the crown of the head and deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments. This is the most difficult chakra to open, especially for warriors who have lovers because the only way to open this chakra is to forget all the things and people a person cares about. When the last chakra is open a bright aura goes over the user and their overall power and skill increase greatly. However the warrior will be unable to assist their comrades because they have forgotten who they are. When the user remembers their comrades the chakra will close and the power will deactivate.

Eight spirit seals-Made up-Each warrior has eight seals in their bodies that are like the eight celestial gates only the seals prevent the user's own spiritual energies from affecting the user's body. Warriors are trained to open theses seals to increases their spiritual powers, but the side affect of opening the seals is that it drains all of the user's spiritual energies and when the seals close the user will loose all of their energy.

Mind seal-Aligned with all the energies that are created form the mind and when opened both of the user's brain will fuse and the user's intelligence will increases.

Body seal-Aligned with energies that are derived form the user's body and when opened the user's body will increases in density and the user's strength increases.

Blood seal-Aligned with all energy that is created form the user's cells. When opened all the energy stored in each cell is released and the user gains more stamina and energy.

Humanity seal-Aligned with all demonic energies and instinct energies. Increases the user's ferocity.

Life seal-Aligned with all of the energies that are created form the user's life force. When opened the user's body will produce more life force and the user's wounds will heal faster.

Belief seal-Aligned with all the energies that are holy in origin and the user's emotions and willpower. Creates a barrier that lessens damage.

Chakra seal-Aligned with all the energies that created directly from the charkas and energies that are magic in origin. Makes chakras produce more energy for the user to use.

Soul seal-Aligned with all the energies that are created by the soul. Grants the user great spiritual power.

Changes to demons:

Seed slaves

1. Seed fighters-The basic seed slaves.

L.1-Orgeman-Baled white skinned humanoids. Power-Can shape body into weapons.  
1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.  
L.2-Strong orgeman-The orgeman gets bigger. Power-Same.  
L.3-Super orgeman-The orgeman gains a monstrous form. Power-New body to weapon power.  
L.4-Superior-Regains original form but has crystalline viens on body. Power-new body to weapon ability.  
2. Deadman-Dead humans that were brought back to life by the seed. They drink human blood to evolve.

L.1-The deadman resembles the person when he or she was alive only they have rotting skin. Power-A mutant power, not a body to weapon power.

1.2-Slgihtly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-Skin rots more. Power-Same.

L.3-Slghttly becomes demonic. Power-Same.

L.4-Becomes more demonic but still has a human form. Power-Same.

Changes to the daemons:

Archdemons-From multiple sources-A race of demons consisting of the most powerful demons of the 52 true demon races. They are considered the lead race of the demons.

1. Daemons-Multiple Sources-The first and most ancient race of demons. Decedents of the first fallen angels. To evolve they devour human souls.  
Level 1-All daemons start out with a human appearance only they have colored skin (colors like red, green and other colors) and have horns. The Daemons are the most powerful spices of the Arch demons.  
Power-Natural ability.  
1.2-slightly stronger. Power-Same.  
L.2-Silghtly turns more demonic. Power-Same ability But stronger  
L.3-More changes of body. Power-Same but more powerful  
L.4-turns very demonic. Power-Same but extremely powerful.

Primordial demons-Devilman -The second most ancient demon race that is an offshoot of the daemons. Unlike the daemons they have the ability to merge with animals and objects to gain their power. They evolve by eating human flesh.

L.1-Al primordial demons start out with a human form only they have demonic eyes. Power-Natural power.

1.2-Slgihtly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The demons becomes monstrous but still has a human form. Power-New.

L.3-The demon becomes more monstrous. Power-Same.

L.4-The demon becomes very demonic. Power-Same.

3. Devil beast-Devil lady-These demons are actually humans infected with a disease that turns them into demons. The infected human is driven to kill and eat flesh which casues it to evolve.

L.1-The devil beast is still human but is very farel. Power-The human gains new power.

1.2-Slgithly stronger.

L.2-The devil beast slightly turns demonic. Power-Same.

L.3-The devil beast turns more demonic and power increases. Power-Same.

L.4-The devil beast turns very demonic. Power-Same.

4. Legion demons-Chrono Crusade-Demons that instead of being multie celled organisms, they are actually made of single celled creatures. Every demon of this species has horns which they use to collect energy. To evolve they absorb human souls.

L.1-Legion demons take large monstrous forms. Power-Natural.

1.2-Slightly stronger. Power-Same.

L.2-The demon grows smaller. Power-Same

L.3-The demon gains a monstrous human form. Power-New.

L.4-The demon gains a human form, but still has horns.

Changes to the holy weapons

I am replacing the holy bring weapons with the powers from the manga law of Ueki

Celestial energy-Law of ukei-Best used against traitors-An energy that is the natral energy of a race of gods that when used flot into the atmoshpre that humans can absorb. Human celestial powers-Law of ueki and law of ueki plus-Powers that can only be gained by receiving them from a race of gods called human celestial. The power works by the celestial putting some celestial energy into the warrior. There are three types of this power and the user can only receive one. To increase the celestial power the user must absorb the celestial energy from a slain or defeated demon and add it to his or hers own power.

1. Supernatural celestial power-The standard human celestial power.

L.1-The power is always the ability to turn something into something else. The user must meet a condition for the power to activate. At level one the user is only using 30% of his or hers celestial energy.

L.2-The user uses 50% of his or hers celestial energy and the power increases. The user also gains an additional power.

L.3-The user uses 82% of his or hers celestial energy and the power increases.

L.4-The user uses 100% of his or hers celestial and power is great.

2. Sacred Celestial power-With this type the user odes not only receive a power, but a piece of the celestial soul. With that soul piece the user receives the natural power of a celestial, which is the power to summon nine weapons called the sacred treasures. The weapons remain the same for each user.

L.1-The user know has a normal celestial power and the weapons.

L.2-The user uses more of his or hers celestial energy and power increase and receives a second power.

L.3-The user activates more of his or hers celestial energy and his or hers body glows golden and power increases.

L.4-The user uses the tenth sacred treasure called archenemy. The weapon is a creature that reflects the will of the user. If it is damaged so is the user. The user's power is now great.

3. Job power-This power is different from the normal celestial power. Instead of changing one thing into something else the power is the ability to apply a power to an object. When not in use the object is stored in a symbol on the user's palm, while the source of the effect is a symbol on the user's other palm.

L.1-The power depends on the user.

L.2-Power increases.

L.3-The object changes and power increases.

L.4-The final form of the job power can take one of two forms. 1. The user turns into a beast like creature and power is great. 2. A creature form the celestial word merges with the user's object and turns into a large beast and power is great.

The rave stones are now powered by battle aura-This energy has appred in several manga-It is the energy of a fighting spirit. The rave stones can be attached to weapons giving them powers.

A new addition to the oversoul powers from shaman king. Possesion-Shaman king-Unlike the normal oversoul this ability lets the user's spirit partner share his or hers body to use the spirit's power. This ability can not go into any of the other oversoul forms.

L.1-10% integration-The user is now sharing his or hers body with their guardian spirit and can now use their power.

L.2-50% integration-Power increases.

L.3-82% integration-Power increases.

L.4-100% Integration-Power is great.

A new form of the witch bullet-This form is not a single bullet but instead the user can use multiple witch bullets at once. But when the weapon transforms the user's gun changes into another weapon, mainly a close quarter's weapon.

L.1-The user can use any kind of witch bullet.

L.2-The user's gun starts to change into a close quarter weapon and power increases.

L.3-The weapon changes again and power increases.

L.4-The user's gun turns into a weapon that is part gun and another weapon and power is great.

I am changing the mamodo powersa from Zacth bell. I originally had it that the user would gain the power from the spell book, but to stay true to the original work the user know has a mamodo partner which does the fighting and the user supplies with the spells and the energy. If the mamodo is injured so is the user. The energy is still heart energy.

L.1-User and mamodo.

L.2-The user cast a spell to increases the mamodo's power.

L.3-The user cast another spell and the mamaodo transforms and power increases.

L.4-The user cast another spell and the mamodo turns into a powerful creature and powers is great.

New alternate demonic power methods. In the world of my fic some people can't gain demonic powers the normal way, so they have to use other methods to gain them. I am adding two new methods.

Devilman-Devilman-To gain the power of a demon a warrior can merge with a demon and gain it power. However the user must have a pure heart otherwise the demon will take over the user. To perform the merge the user must lose their sense of reason otherwise the user and the demon will not survive the merge. To increase the power of the demon power the user must perform which ever demon they have merged with method of evolution.

L.1-The user slightly turns demonic.

L.2-The user turns full demon and power increases.

L.3-The user turns more demonic and power increases.

L.4-The user turns very demonic and power is great.

Demon cells-Chrono Crusade-One method to gain the power of a demon is to have the cells of a demon inserted into a warriors body. To increases the power of the cells the user must use whatever demon they used's method.

L.1-The user is still human.

L.2-The user slightly changes and power increases.

L.3-The user turns full demon and power increases.

L.4-The user becomes more demonic and power is great.

I am replacing the holy weapon the bloodline limit from Naruto and replacing it with the Dying will flame from Hitman Reborn. Here is the info.

Hadou-Hitman Reborn-Best used against parasites-An energy that is generated from the user's life force that is affected by the user emotions. Dying will flame-Hitman Reborn-A fire like energy that can be used as a weapon. There are two types of dying will flame, the flame of the sky, and the flame of the earth. Each of the two types are divided into seven flame types, each with their own abilities. The sky type flames can be used to assets the user, while the earth flames can control an element. There are seven types of a holy weapon dying will flame. For each dying will flame weapon the user must use powerful rings to increases the power of the flames while in combat. To increase the power of the dying will flame the user must absorb the dying will flame from a slain or defeated demon or nemesis.

Berserk flame mode-When the user activates the power of their flame the user will go into a berserker like state and will have the power of one of the flame types.

L.1-If the user's flame is a sky flame the user will have a small fire somewhere on their body, but if the flame type is a flame of the earth the user will have armor on their body.

L.2-If the user has a sky flame the user's flame on their body will grow bigger and the user's power will increases. If the user's has a flame of the earth the armor will cover more of the user's body and the power will increases.

L.3-If the user has a sky flame the user will be bathed in fire, while if the user has an earth flame the user's whole body will be covered in armor and the user's power will increases.

L.4-If the user has a sky flame it will become very fierce, while if the user has an earth flame the user's armor will become more laborite and heavy and the user's power will be great.

2. Calm flame mode-If the user has this type of dying will flame power the user will not go into a berserker mode but will instead become emotionless and cocky.

L.1-If the user's flame is a sky flame the user will have a small fire somewhere on their body, but if the flame type is a flame of the earth the user will have armor on their body.

L.2-If the user has a sky flame the user's flame on their body will grow bigger and the user's power will increases. If the user's has a flame of the earth the armor will cover more of the user's body and the power will increases.

L.3-If the user has a sky flame the user will be bathed in fire, while if the user has an earth flame the user's whole body will be covered in armor and the user's power will increases.

L.4-If the user has a sky flame it will become very fierce, while if the user has an earth flame the user's armor will become more laborite and heavy and the user's power will be great.

3. Dying will flame weapons-For this type the user channels his or hers dying will flame into a weapon. The user's personality does not go through any changes.

L.1-When activated a small fire will appear on the user and the user's flame will go over the weapon.

L.2-The flame on the user's body and weapon grow bigger and power increases.

L.3-The user's weapon changes design and power increases.

L.4-The user is incased in fire and power is great.

4. Box weapon-The box weapons are small cubes that can only be opened by a user's dying will flame. These boxes can contain anything of any size, such as weapons that can be used for the dying will flame, however the most used form of the box weapon are animals the user can channel the dying will flame into and give them powers. If the animal is injured the damage is transferred to the user.

L.1-The box weapon animal can be any animal, but it has a dying will flame somewhere on its body.

L.2-The animal's power increases.

L.3-A flame go over's the animal and power increases.

L.4-The animal changes in some way such as some part of its body changes color and power is great.

5. Hell gate-This dying will flame weapon is a type of box weapon only the cube is imbedded in the user's chest. When the user activates the box the user turns part animal and gets the power of an animal and the dying will flame power.

L.1-The user turns part animal.

L.2-A flame goes over the user and power increases.

L.3-The user turns more part animal and power increases.

L.4-The user turns into a full human animal crossbreed and power is great.

6. Dying will flame box-(This weapon is based off the vagolia boxes from hitman reborn, I had to change it because not all the charaters in my fic are from the vagolia family) A more powerful version of the box weapons. This type contains both an animal and a weapon that both have a power. The user uses the weapon, while the animal helps him fight.

L.1-Weapon and animal.

L.2-The weapon and the animal are both incased in a small flame and power increases.

L.3-The flame gets bigger and power increases.

L.4-The animal merges to the weapon and forms a new weapon with a great power.

7. Dying will flame gear-(Like the vagolia boxes I had to change the vagolia gear to this so it could be used by other characters) Jewry or clothes accessories that when activated by the dying will flame will turn into armor that has a power.

L.1-The armor is light armor.

L.2-The armor covers more and power increases.

L.3-The armor covers more and power increases.

L.4-The armor becomes heavy armor and power is great.


End file.
